Angels and Mortals
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Katara's only wish is to be mortal, when she gets her wish she finds her way falling hard for the mortal named Zuko. When Zuko is pulled into this supernatural mishap, what will happen? And what secrets will be revealed to him? Read to find out. ZUTARA!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is the first chapter what you have all been waiting on. Without further adieu….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA **

**Total Words: 3, 195**

**Ratings for all chapters: T/M or M/T**

**Chapter I**

The angels sang beautiful hymns in the mornings to celebrate another day to live. The soft crashes of the waves hit the bottom of the castle soothingly. The realm of the water tribes was the most beautiful there was. But the most beautiful thing throughout the whole realm was Princess Katara. She was pure and showed magnificent beauty, she always earned the call of suitors, but refused to give them the time of day. She usually walked down the pebbly path to speak to her maids and servants, but decided to avoid them and go into the gardens. The gardens; a large fountain of her parents stood high as water poured from the spouts it had. Koi fish swam in the pond that encircled it, while flowers swirled in the wind, letting its aroma fill the garden. After taking in the garden's beauty she sat on the lush green grass. She missed this, sitting down, enjoying the beauty around her, but there was one thing she couldn't get quite right. She had observed mortal ways and the lives of human beings and yet, it confused her deeply. There was one human she observed thoroughly, his name was Zuko. She had watched him through his twenty-four years, and took a liking to him. She frowned deeply as she thought of his pale and sickly looking girlfriend, maybe that's just how all mortals looked. Sickly. Angels and immortals were well shaped and endowed, that was the only pleasure she had of being immortal and also spending an eternity with her family, and her people.

"Katara?" a melodic voice called. She was hoping it was her mother, but only turned to see Yue, the moon spirit. She looked heavenly as always. Her crème colored dress swirled through the wind. Her legs transparent, her white hair in its usual elegant style, Katara looked at the spirit with confusion. It must have been one of her early visits; she usually never comes around at this time, during the winter solstice.

"Yue!" Katara whispered joyfully. She hugged her companion and they both sat down. Katara enjoyed hearing Yue's travels. How the spirit would look over the Earth in her moon like form. The two enjoyed their conversation. But apparently Yue had not forgotten Katara's angelic dilemma.

"You seem to be highly fixed on this mortal. Zuko is it not?"

"I am fixed with him. I enjoy their earthly cultures. I wish to learn them. The winter solstice is coming soon." Katara said as she touched Yue's hand with her own. Yue looked at her urging her to go on.

"My father grants one wish to his royal blood children, Sokka and I. I want to make the wish to go to Earth… and meet this Zuko!" she proclaimed. She turned to Yue and saw the spirit's usual soft expression turn, to a look of rage. It did not look well on her. She looked away from Katara and placed her transparent hands on her lap, before speaking knowledge.

"Katara, you are princess over your people. You cannot just leave them as I did, because you wish to gallivant on Earth." Said the irritated moon spirit. Katara looked at her bewildered, it was what _she_ wanted. She needed to learn of the mortals, their ways. She snorted at Yue and looked at the statue of her parents. They loved her they shall give her what she desired most. Morality.

"I want this. The winter solstice is tomorrow. We've been preparing for this, this is what _I_ want."

"Damn." Yue growled. Katara gasped dramatically as she placed her small hands over her mouth, looking at her friend in awe.

"Yue, what does this mean? Damn does not sound like a worthy word we would use here." The princess explained.

"Honestly," the moon spirit began; she looked at Katara playfully before explaining. "I am not sure_ what_ it means, I've heard the mortals say it before. I think we should start the trend of saying it." The two had a giggle fit before Yue placed her hand to her head, and groaned.

"Well I must take my leave. I hope you earn your wish my friend. Tell your brother I'm disappointed that, he has forgotten me already over that… that… Kyoshi Angel." And with that Yue's whole form turned transparent, turning into a small sparked orb, and disappeared. Katara finally stood and unfolded her beautiful white wings, and flew into the palace. She earned small bows from previous suitors, and friends. She finally found the room she was looking for, her own. She opened the door quickly and ran inside, closing the large blue doors behind her. She sat in a chair, and grabbed a beautiful sculpted, miniature paton, like staff. Her father had given it to her for her fifth birthday, _a long time ago_. She always used it for her personal purposes; checking on her mortal intrigue.

"Show me the life of the mortal, Zuko." She commanded. The staff swirled in her hand and, turned a pastel blue color and finally, a clear picture of what this Zuko was doing appeared. She had a smile on her perfect smooth and pink lips.

"I will find out more about you. I swear it." She promised.

**Zuko**

Zuko scratched himself uncomfortably that morning, as he put on his apron. He always felt as if someone was watching him. Maybe his sister, or his complaining dull girlfriend, it was starting to get to him. After his father had kicked him out of his home, Zuko stayed with his uncle Iroh; who lives above the Jasmine Dragon tea shop.

"Ah, Zuko. I see you're up early _this_ time." His uncle joked as he sipped a cup of jasmine tea. Zuko let a small smile come upon his lips. He nodded and rolled his eyes, at his uncle's joke, then turned to go and work. As he made his way to the first floor, he was hit immediately with the sweet aroma of chocolate treats, and tea. He walked through the large kitchen and into the purchasing room. He saw tons of customers already inside. He began to take orders as fast he could and delivered them also. Things got worse as he saw his demanding girlfriend Mai, and cuddly annoying Ty Lee come inside.

'Everything always works out for me.' He thought sarcastically in his head.

**Azula**

"That stupid no good wretched son of mine, left!" he growled his face intense with insanity. He smoked his cigar and sat in his plush red chair, before turning to his reliable source; Azula. She was his favorite always, she never disappointed him. She stood before him, in a burgundy colored dress suit, and black pointed toe shoes. Her hair hung in a low ponytail.

"Oh father, you knew he would disappoint you later on in life. He used us." Azula encouraged her father's bad mood knowingly; she played with everyone's state of mind and emotions. It was her job and, she did it well. She paced the floor as she drunk fire whiskey, slowly.

"Yes, yes. I know this of course. That's why he must not find out, about who he is. He could ruin everything for us." Ozai snarled. He wanted to take over the four realms of the elements. One thousand years ago, Ozai and his followers, had battled for all realms, but lost, the reason; Zuko. Ozai had a love affair with a human, her name; Ursa. Due to having a half spawn, he had to banish Ursa in his dungeons in the fire realms. He told everyone that Azula was his full blood with another angel in his realms. Azula had never heard of her father's sudden plan until now. She swished the brown liquid in her small glass before asking her father, about the plan.

"And what pray tell, is this _plan_? Haven't we wallowed in shame enough?" she questioned angrily. She was supposed to be aware of everything that goes on. Her father smiled, knowing exactly what was going on in her mind.

"I only have one more phase. My dear daughter, I have married three women to ensure my power in the realms. In the air realm Ara princess of the air nomadic realm, In the Earth realm Princess Sumi, and in the fire realm Kyari. Do you know what that leaves us with?" he asked sneakily. Azula smiled in triumph.

"The water realm of the angels. Of course! All you need to do is marry the princess of that realm, and you could have all access." Azula exclaimed. She only saw Ozai nod. She nodded as well but, for a different reason. Once her father married the water realm princess, he would gain power, and after gaining access she would ensure her father's demise, and take over as planned. He did not know of his plan, but one thing he knew he raised a monster, a monster that he was proud of. Azula raised her glass and clinked it with his.

"To the future rulers of all realms." She said sweetly. They shared a bloodcurdling cackle before taking a sip of their drinks.

**Katara**

After hours of watching Zuko, the princess was now asleep. Dreaming of the mortal, it's as if she loved him already. She wished Yue could come again tonight, but knew her friend had her duties as the moon spirit. She continued to dream of her handsome mortal.

"_Would you have the honor of dancing with me?" the mortal asked the princess. She chuckled softly and placed her hands in his. The two swirled around the dance floor gracefully, all the four realms watching them lovingly and, entranced by the couple. _

"_I love you my angel princess." He whispered silkily. _

"_I love you as well, Zuko the mortal." She whispered back. They leaned closer together hoping their lips would meet until a large twenty feet man, appeared. He looked dark and cruel a look of maniacal on his face. He grabbed Zuko in his large hands, and as he did Katara fell through the dance floor and into the air._

"_ZUKO!" she cried over and over again._

"Milady?" a voice called. Katara groaned and rolled onto her side facing a woman in servants' clothes. Katara stretched before getting into the sitting position.

"Yes Kina?" Katara asked her servant. Her servant looked at her surprised.

"Milady, you screamed for a whole equal of ten minutes." Kina explained to her princess. Katara looked shocked and only stood. What did that dream mean? Would her life with the mortal be loving or ruined forever? She couldn't wait to find out. Tonight was the festival her time to ask for one wish. She had to prepare.

**Zuko**

_The woman was like a portrait. It was like a sin to be that beautiful. Her gorgeous brown curls swirled as if it was dancing. Her lips sparkled in the moon light. Her dress was a beautiful woven silk, a light blue. Their surroundings were a large and beautiful garden with a large statue, with two people, male and female holding hands. Zuko did not recognize any of these people. He only walked to the maiden and reached his hand out to her._

"_Would you have the honor of dancing with me?" he asked smoothly putting on his best smile. He heard a silky smooth chuckle; music to his ears. She placed her hands in his, as he led them to the dance floor. They began to dance gracefully. He watched different people with large wings, in different colored clothes. Orange and yellow, blue and white, green and crème, and finally red and black. _

"_I love you my angel princess." He declared._

"_I love you as well, Zuko the mortal." She proclaimed. Suddenly a large man in red and black and a wicked smile stood twenty feet tall, grabbing the princess in his hands. He tried to reach for her; he could almost tell who this man was…_

"_Katara!" he screamed. _

"Zuko?" an annoyed voice cooed. Zuko groaned as he opened his golden eyes. He turned to see his girlfriend Mai, who was covered in his sheets look worried.

"What!" he yelled.

"Sheesh, I just wanted to know why you were screaming. It got on my nerves." She complained grabbing her clothes.

"Yeah… I know the feeling." He snarled.

**Katara**

It was time. It was finally time to make her wish. They stood in front of all their people. Sokka and Katara stood below the dais their parents sat on. They got on their knees as the others and showed respects. Their father pointed the staff at his son.

"My son, come forward." He demanded. Sokka obliged walking up the fifteen steps gracefully. He stood before his parents.

"What is your wish my son?" he asked.

"My wish is to marry _outside _of our tribe. I wish to marry Suki, the Kyoshi Angel." He declared sincerely. Katara was surprised her brother didn't wish for a space sword or eternal life. She chuckled to herself at the last thought. Her parents smiled and bestowed his wish, Sokka making his way down the stairs.

"Daughter what is thine wish?" Kya asked. Katara stood slowly and stood before all her people. She sighed deeply.

"My parents, my brother, my people," she started. "I have been here over one thousand years, secretly studying the culture of… mortals." She admitted. She ignored the gasps of everyone as she continued to go on. "I feel _I_ should vouch for you all. My wish is to go to the Earth, and experience the life of the mortals. I have even chosen a person I wish to help, Zuko." She explained. Her father looked enraged while her mother looked saddened. Her father was about to say no until Sokka spoke up.

"Peoples and rulers of this realm. We do need a voucher, to go to Earth, experience these emotions, and life of the mortals. I say it is a good idea. We can lead her." Sokka smiled. Her father snarled but had to grant her wish due to their laws. He lifted his staff and pointed toward his daughter.

"Princess Katara of the water realm. I present you your wish, you will be mortal!" he proclaimed. Katara felt a tingle go through her veins as wind surrounded her body. The change was pure pain, as her wings started to disappear. The transformation finally stopped as she was fully transformed. Everyone looked at her disgusted. She was still beautiful; her height was now five foot five, her hair shortened to her mid back. She wore a white shirt that showed some cleavage. She wore white pants and blue sneakers. Before she knew it she saw black.

_1hour later_

"Ugh. Why do I feel pain?" groaned the former princess. She clutched her side and looked at her surroundings. This was not her realm. It was Earth. The large buildings, the cars, the mortals! It was a dream come true for her. She saw she was on a hard black solid with two yellow lines. She stood slowly the pain going to her shoulder. She looked in front of her seeing something with wheels coming her way.

"Hello." She waved. She gasped as the "thing" on wheels grew closer to her. She realized what it was; a car. An actual car, she had studied this in her realm as well. She knew it could cause great damage to a person. She quickly did a back flip over the hood of the car and two more. She gasped as she bumped into something hard. She groaned and turned. She noticed a glass and green writing on it.

"Jasmine Dragon? Dragons still live?" she questioned surprised. She looked around wondering, where the entrance was located. She gasped seeing men and women come out through a transparent door, and she followed. She looked around taking in all of this new sensation. She walked behind the counter earning stares. She ignored them as she placed her hand on a glass pot. She gasped in pain as it burned her fingers.

"What is this?" she cried as she noticed her skin turned red in that spot.

"It's called get in line!" a gruff voice said. She turned and saw Zuko, her mortal standing behind her. A rag on his shoulder. She figured she could use her language lesson from Yue. She took the signature stance; her hands on her curvaceous hips.

"Damn." She said and smiled. He looked confused at her.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"Damn." She smiled again. "isn't that what you say around here? It is used when you speak to a… friend?" she questioned confused.

"Um… no. It's actually just a word you use when you're taken by surprise…. Wait a minute, your getting me off track, step behind the counter." He ordered. She looked hurt. This Zuko was different back on her realm.

"Isn't a track something you drive your car on?" she questioned confused once again. Earth customs were confusing. She stopped wondering of the customs as she saw a pale and slender female walk toward her.

"Look my boyfriend said leave!" she ordered. This must be Mai. She is sicklier looking in person.

"Are you sick?" Katara questioned honestly, the woman did look ill. Mai snarled and immediately her pale and bony fist connected with Katara's nose. But, it turned out Mai was the one who let out the scream. Her knuckles bled non-stop. Katara looked confused.

"It's like I just punched a piece of steel, mixed with brick." The woman cried. Katara gasped again. She may be able to feel human emotions and sensations, but her father still covered it up with her immortal power. She realized she hurt the woman and apologized. A well rounded man finally came out hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"This bitch hurt my hand!" Mai screamed. Katara looked puzzled and scratched her head.

"Bitch?" she questioned. Iroh chuckled and lead Katara to the front doorway.

"I am Iroh. This is my shop. You seem to be confused? Do you come from here?" he asked.

"No I do not… I come from a beautiful place. Where we speak no salty language and everyone is beautiful all the time, and we live in harmony." She explained truthfully. Iroh only raised a brow.

"I wish I could go there." He smiled.

"Mmhmm it's very beautiful but you're just a mortal… I mean we're all mortals." She chuckled. Iroh sighed and walked away. Katara sighed before exiting the shop. There are more things she needed to learn of Earth and fast. She did not wish to lose her precious mortal Zuko. Who was looking at her with familiarity in his eyes? She looked in his golden orbs and they felt electricity.

"Connection?" he questioned himself quietly.

"Connection." She whispered quietly before leaving.

**Okay guys hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~D. Amethyst~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: In this chapter Katara learns more ways of the mortals and meets Toph Beifong for the first time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Words: 1,556**

**Hey guys guess what I am almost finished with the whole story, just making some corrections; maybe I will find a beta later. **

**Chapter II**

**Earthly Lessons**

It had been a couple hours since Katara had made her first encounter with Zuko, at the Jasmine Dragon. Maybe, a different approach would help. She had come back to the tea shop and walked inside, and for the first time her immorality had been broken. She felt fingers in her shoulders, and sides. She immediately fell on the ground, and groaned. This was unusual; no one could touch an immortal. What sorcery was this? Blue eyes met grey; they belonged to a woman, who was dressed in all pink, a smile on her face. Apparently all eyes were on the two. Before the woman in pink could say a word, she was interrupted.

"Ty Lee!" a feminine voice called angrily. In came in a small petite woman, wearing a polo shirt, and khaki's. Her hair in a ponytail bump. She did not look happy. She stared at the woman on the ground, sympathy written all over her face. Katara noticed her eyes were a milky color thus signifying; she was blind.

"Ty Lee, what the hell is wrong with you!" Toph yelled again, helping up the brown haired beauty. She led her behind the counter and into a large kitchen. Katara saw pots of tea boiling everywhere, it was really a decent sized shop, and people must really love the tea, here. She was finally put into a wooden chair.

"Thank you." Katara smiled gratefully, she saw the girl only wave it off.

"No problem. You must be new around here." She stated plainly. How could she know? Katara shifted in the chair uncomfortably and clasped her hands together. She had been around more than one thousand years, she can do this. She could act like a normal mortal. All she had to do was remember. She always used her wand, to help keep an eye on Earth. Her mother did tell her of the planet many times; _after all._

"How could you know?" asked a surprised Katara.

"Well mostly everyone in this city knows Ty Lee, and about her gift to chi block the hell out of ya!" Toph explained. Katara only nodded in understanding. She reached for Toph's dainty hand and shook it politely. Yes this is how mortals show a sign of friendship or respect. Ha! I'm finally moving on in this world. I hope to anyways.

"I'm Katara," she said drawing her hand back, and twirling one lock of hair around her finger.

"I'm Toph Beifong. Nice to meet you." The shorter female responded. The two began a meaningful conversation, over Toph's parents. Who always were overprotective of her? The reason; she was blind. Katara gave a smile of triumph, her first friend… who was a mortal!

**Zuko **

Who was that girl? She looks like the one in my dreams! Zuko thought to himself. He wanted to pretend it didn't happen, but with Mai complaining about her aching knuckles it wasn't helping him until he finally burst. Mai had complained once again, and he turned around. His fists clenched tightly by his sides. He never felt more intimidating. Mai quivered in fear. This was not the time to bother him!

"Well if your ass wasn't stupid enough, to punch an innocent woman you wouldn't be in this position. I hope Agni planned this!" Zuko yelled pointing upward. Mai scoffed.

"I'm glad you told her. But if I was Agni I would smite her on _purpose._" He heard Toph say as she walked into the room. This was the second floor of the teashop. The home of the dragon they call it. Toph was like a little sister to him, and he actually valued her opinion more than anyone else. And apparently she disliked Mai greatly. He gasped lightly as he saw the luscious and foreign looking blue eyed woman, who walked right behind Toph.

"I'm sorry about your hand." She apologized again sincerely. She was so enticing even now. Wait! Where did that thought come from! He turned back to the scene, hoping Mai would show her sympathy, but she didn't. She only began to rub her knuckles continually. As usual Toph jumped in.

"Look gloomy-" she began but was cut off by his dull girlfriend.

"Mai." The pale skinned woman said, grabbing her black purse.

"Gloomy, bitch, they all mean the same thing and it starts with M ends with I. Oh look that spells Mai! This woman is trying to apologize!" Toph yelled.

"Fuck you Toph." Mai screamed. Toph placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

"I didn't know _you_ were that way. But I'm not into you like that." Toph spoke boldly. He heard Mai scoff once more before she finally left.

"I thought she'd never leave." Toph said, but Zuko ran right after his girlfriend hoping to reconcile with her.

**Katara**

-20 minutes later-

"I hope I did not disappoint Zuko." Katara explained. She felt absolutely horrible even, if _his_ girlfriend started the whole thing. Not to mention that Ty Lee woman, who delivered a couple of chi-blocks in her sides? No one had ever pierced an immortal _ever _in life. She turned her attention back to her new friend Toph, who was picking out of her ear with her pinkie finger.

"I'm glad that happened. She's a bitch really. Always telling Zuko what to do. And he follows her like he's on a leash!" she explained.

I really must find out what the word 'bitch' means. Maybe I can go to a library. At least I know what that is!

"Gee, Toph. And you said you don't gossip." Zuko snarled as he walked back into the room, obviously angry. Katara felt as if his gaze would burn right through her, but she stood her ground. Toph snorted before a smile formed on her face.

"I'm not a gossip," she responded sincerely, flicking the earwax off of her finger before continuing her point. "it's just that I feel the need to bash your girlfriend."

"Well stop! Mai's never done anything wrong! To you or to anyone else!" he yelled angrily. Katara saw the petite woman fold her arms a smirk on her lips.

"Really Zuko, because I remember some of the times she was a total bitch!" Toph smiled reminiscing the memory. After watching the life of Zuko for a thousand years, she did know the memory Toph was referring to.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Mai; just pick a shop you would like to go too." Zuko said **trying** to be cheerful._

"_Yeah let's try 'Dark and Gloomy' or the store of witchcraft." Toph snorted sarcastically, which earned glares from Zuko and Mai. Toph only snickered at their heart rates, and continued to get on their nerves purposely. As they walked through the city, a couple of Girl Scout girls walked over, blushing as they stared at Zuko. Toph folded her arms and turned her head in Mai's direction._

"_Are you jealous of four **little** girls?" she asked sensing Mai's heart boost to extreme envy. Who on Earth would be jealous of child! Mai quickly stared at the girls and grabbed her daggers, ready to throw them. The girls screamed and ran away. _

"That's terrible." Katara gasped as Toph finished the story.

"Yeah _she_ is!" Toph blurted. Zuko sighed in anger and walked closer to the women.

"Especially you! You're the whole reason this happened. If you wouldn't have hurt my girlfriend's hand, she wouldn't be pissed off."

"Don't yell at her!" Toph screamed. Katara never felt such emotions before. She felt saddened that he raised his voice at her. No one even on her realm yelled at each other. They only showed peace and happiness. She looked at his hard and, enraged face. He reminded her of someone, but whom? Maybe this was _all_ of her fault. Right now she felt pure regret, of coming to this planet. Katara moved away from the pissed off Zuko and frowned.

"I'm sorry." She said in a true but plain voice, and quickly ran out the room.

"Wait Katara! if you don't have a place to stay, you can live with me." Toph said sweetly. Katara thanked her, and walked out of the tea shop waiting for her friend. At least she had one thing she was proud of, having a kind companion. Now to learn of Earth's customs!

**3 weeks later**

Katara had been living with Toph the last few weeks; she enjoyed having someone to talk too. Also Toph had brought her new outfits, and started to teach her to talk and act regular; since Katara lied and told her she came from England. Katara smiled and sat on the green and gold embroidered ottoman. Toph had gone back into the city; to the Jasmine Dragon, to work. Katara was very fond of Iroh and surprised that, Zuko was his nephew. She had still struggled with some things on this planet but she would be fine. She knew it.

**Ugh okay guys tell me your opinion. I had to redo this total of three times, before I got it right, and still I don't think it was good. So leave a review. **

**~D. Amethyst~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go guys another fantastic chapter, please review. Also a note Toph can see in this story. This chapter takes place 2 days later. This starts off regular POV. **

**Summary: Zuko and Iroh pay Katara and Toph a visit. Katara is struggling with her feelings over Zuko, denying his apology. Meanwhile Zuko begins to be frustrated over his relationship with Mai. **

**Words:2,044**

**The Visitors**

*knock knock*

"Who is it?" yelled a familiar voice.

"Zuko and uncle Iroh." The baritone voice yelled back. The door swung open and revealed Toph who had a piece of bacon in her hand. She gave a small wave of her hand to come in. She was still pissed at Zuko for how he yelled at Katara, but put that aside for right now.

"So what brought you two here?" Toph asked walking into the parlor, sitting on the leather couch.

"Well I came to bring you tea. And Zuko has something he would like to say." Iroh explained. Zuko was about to speak until they heard a clatter of pans, and curses directly from the large kitchen. Toph snickered as the two men found their way into the kitchen, seeing the same mocha skinned woman, with large blue cerulean eyes. Her hair was messy and right now, she wore a light blue tee shirt and matching pajama pants, and a pretty thigh length white lace robe. She was muttering incoherently about sneaky brothers. The two men looked surprised at how many curse words that were coming from her lips. She had certainly learned those quickly throughout the weeks, she had been on this planet.

**Katara**

The morning breeze swept the window of the Beifong manner. It smelt of fire and panda lilies. Katara opened her eyes, just in time to see the beautiful colors of orange, pink, and red. A beautiful sunrise. She stretched her arms, as she removed the large green covers from her body. She opened the doors to the small balcony, and leaned on the railing. This reminded her of home, the gentle breezes, and the flowers. She chuckled to herself. Of course there weren't any panda and fire lilies in her realm. She was clearly home sick, but this was her wish. This is what she wanted, to gain morality and fall in love with Zuko. It was time to get breakfast started. Ever since she learned Earth "delicacies" such as French toast, waffles, and syrup she made them everyday. She put on a short white lace robe, and belted it.

"Those clothes are so disgusting." said a playful but serious voice.

"Sokka?" Katara asked surprisingly. She hugged her brother, she truly missed him _most_ of all, but grimaced as she noticed his smell.

"You reek." She admitted pinching her nose for emphasis. Her brother rolled his eyes.

"I lost a bet to _my_ beautiful Kyoshi Angel; therefore I had to swim in… raw fish." He explained and growled at Katara's laughter. She couldn't believe her brother was actually here. She was worried since he still had his angelic form, on the bright side (for her) Toph couldn't see with her eyes. The two made it down the stairs, sharing small but quiet conversation, and how life on Earth was going. They were so into the each other's new facts, they didn't hear the doorbell ring, and they didn't notice Zuko and Iroh.

"So, who is the mortal?" Sokka asked as he sat lazily on the counter, eating bacon. Mortal or Immortal, Sokka is still Sokka. The princess began to take out French toast sticks and put them on a large silver platter. She panicked as she heard Sokka gasp in pure repugnance.

"What's wrong? Did you choke on your meat?" she asked worriedly. She saw what her brother was pointing to. Zuko. Her Zuko.

"Zuko!" he said through clenched teeth. He looked at his sister's worried and confused facial expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked repeatedly.

"Don't tell me this is the 'mortal' you've fallen for? Do you know who that is?" she looked at her brother waiting for the answer, he obviously knew something that she didn't.

"How could you?" Sokka yelled. She looked shocked but folded her arms, what was he so mad about? Before she could get a word out, her brother had disappeared, and she began to say curses from her lips, that never had escaped her mouth before. She started to clang the pans as she searched for one suitable for eggs. She finally grabbed the cast iron skillet and held it through her tightened fist. She gasped as she saw uncle Iroh and Zuko look at her intimidated. She realized she was holding the pan in the air, as if she was going to throw it.

"Hello." She grumbled lowly before putting the skillet on the stove. Iroh nudged Zuko's arm and pointed to the brown haired vixen, urging him to apologize for his actions weeks before. After Zuko shooed his nosy uncle away he sat in a kitchen swivel chair.

"Cooking French toast?" he asked. Katara turned to him, her azure eyes pierced through his golden ones, her lips in a tight line. He thought he was so smooth as Toph would put it.

"I believe that was a rhetorical question." She snarled before putting the French toast in the oven.

"What do you mean?"

"You're approximately twenty- four years old and you are not aware of what a rhetorical question is?," she asked disappointed. She gave him a look before she continued. "A rhetorical question is when you ask a question but already know the fucking answer." She said and gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. She had earned a few bad habits, thanks to Toph. She cleared her throat and moved past the angry black haired man, until he grabbed her wrist. His hands feel so warm and silky… no! Toph told me to be tough demand things! She snatched her wrist away and put on her best angry look.

"Don't ever put _you're _hands on me. And if you're here to apologize I won't listen to it. What you said to me was inexcusable, and if your girlfriend wouldn't have been rude to me in the first place, we wouldn't be having this unpleasant conversation, Zuko. Now I believe you have tea to serve." Katara taunted.

"Wait I did come to apologize, and for Mai too." He said truthfully hoping that would be enough.

"Um, no! If Mai will not tell me herself, I do not need you to grovel on your knees on her behalf. Now leave me alone." She said and walked back up the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Zuko. She felt enraged but at the same time shocked. She walked back into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Tears streamed down her face. She never felt more helpless than now. She sat on the bed wiping her tears from her face. This was so complicated for her; maybe it was time to give Yue a call.

**Zuko**

It was like the sun was giving him off more energy. He felt extremely powerful, or however you would put it. He had just finished humiliating himself in front of the woman named Katara. The reason why his uncle and his girlfriend, who forced him to apologize. Uncle had urged him to apologize for his behavior toward woman, he said 'It was not honorable' and Zuko thought and respected honor deeply. Then his girlfriend Mai begged him to apologize for her also; since _she_ wouldn't come and apologize herself. After that embarrassing agenda, Zuko was at a teal townhouse. It was where Mai lived of course. It was the dullest house he had ever seen, in his life. He never knew why she would never decorate, just once! Great Agni just once! Everyone called her dull; it was starting to annoy him. He walked up the steps and knocked on the dark colored door; waiting patiently. After three minutes the door swung open and there was, Mai. Her hair matted to her head, her skin sweaty and paler than ever. She had bags under her eyes as well.

"Mai?" he questioned out loud. What happened to her, it looked like she had been ran over by a komodo rhino.

"In the flesh." She answered drunkenly. He moved passed the frail woman and into her living room, having an unpleasant scent go through his nose. Many people didn't expect this out of Zuko, but he had a sensitive nose _and _a sensitive stomach. He observed her messy glass table having finger prints all over it, and lastly the drug. He looked back at his girlfriend shocked. She took drugs? It smelled like… cocaine.

"C'mon Zuko, it's for stress relief. I mean ever since you decided to stop having sex with me, I needed something else to do." She whispered acting as if he was a rabbit, as she pet his head. Zuko weaved his way around her and exited the townhouse. Without thinking Zuko punched the brick wall, but instead of feeling immense pain, he felt nothing. The only thing left was a dent in the wall.

"What the fuck?" he gasped examining his hand. What was going on? First he saw Mai's punch get her bloody knuckles now, the wall had a dent in it? This was scary even for him. He quickly walked off, going back to the Jasmine Dragon.

**Katara**

It had been hours since Zuko had come over to apologize; her feelings for him were getting in the way. It was time to leave this planet. She knew it would be too hard to gain the mortal's trust, but his affections too. Right now she felt like courting one of her lousy suitors.

"All of your suitors are pigs." A heavenly voice said. Katara looked on the balcony to see her mother, she was so beautiful, her long brown hair draped over her left shoulder. She wore a small crown on her head, and she wore a flowing dark blue dress. Katara immediately hugged her mother.

"Mother I cannot do this anymore. How can I earn the affections of someone, if they pay me no attention?" she asked tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My little polar leopard, you cannot give up right now. You promised you would vouch, for your people. Just because something is hard, you cannot run away." Her mother said sternly kissing her cheeks. Katara nodded and her mother disappeared. The encounter with her loving mother really encouraged her to take complete this journey.

"Yo Katara!" she heard Toph yell from down the stairs. "someone needs to see you."

Katara sent a loving gaze toward the skies, then out of her room, and down the long staircase. She almost choked as she saw Zuko, fidgeting. She scratched her arm nervously. Time to put her guard down.

"Hello." She said nicely.

"I'm apologizing for me, not my girlfriend. I truly am sorry for being harsh toward you, I'd be honored if you accepted my apology." He pleaded. Katara gave a small nod, and then placed a reassuring hand on his buff shoulder. That's all she wanted, was his apology only. No other.

"I accept your apology and thank you." She responded and with that he left as quickly as he came in.

"Is that supposed to happen?" she questioned.

"No, you were supposed to kiss him." Toph lied jokingly. Katara rolled her eyes at the female.

"Hey tomorrow, I have to go to the Wan Shi Tong library, I'm meeting someone named Teo, a close friend. He's giving me info on new computer tech for Beifong industries." the woman explained. Katara only nodded in understanding. Finally she was fitting in, and earned her first apology from Zuko. Life for her seemed right, but little did she know it was just the beginning of a nightmare.

**Alright tell me your opinion on this chapter, also it's my birthday! So for this story all I'm working on is editing, and making the chapters, more… readable? :D But leave opinions and reviews. **

***Eats birthday cake***

**Love you guys :D By the way if I get more reviews I will post the next chapter a lot faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Kool Kats and kitties, don't worry I know how to spell "kool" and "Kats" I just thought it looked cooler this way…. This is one of my random typing moments. Anyway here goes the next chapter. **

**Summary: Toph and Katara meet Teo and Aang White, who is half brother to Zuko Agni. Aang starts to form a crush on Katara. **

**Words: 2,636**

**Chapter IV**

**Teo Shiba and Aang White**

It was a beautiful morning everything seemed perfect. The birds sang with beauty, and the perfect thing was that Zuko apologized just yesterday. It made her heart fill with strange emotions. Katara wanted to meet this Teo man, she knew Toph said they were only friends, but she sensed something more.

"You can come in if you want." Toph offered opening the back door to the escalade. Katara only gave a smile and nodded, following behind her friend. The Wan Shi Tong Library was thousands of years old; maybe she could find a book that interested her. The doors finally opened, at the two women were met with a large and open room, which had pillars, and marble bookcases. The roof top was domed, and it showed a painting of immortals, one looked like her father, and the other looked like… Ozai?

"Welcome ladies! I'm Lo this is my sister Li," the one on the left said. "yes and welcome to the Wan Shi Tong Library, a place of secrets, that behold a future." They finished in unison.

"Yeah whatever, I'm supposed to meet a guy here, his name is Teo Shiba, you seen him?" asked an irritated Toph. The women nodded, and pointed to a certain table, and they began to walk over to the two men, laughing and eating. Katara saw the one with grey eyes, he was very handsome, and she noticed something about his aura. It was mashed with all colors of the elements and it reflected off of him easily. The other had messy brown hair. Katara was snapped from her thoughts, as Toph finally spoke.

"What's up Teo?"

"I-I got your electronics right here!" he blurted, but immediately blushed. Katara finally gave a small wave at the two men and her famous smile.

"Hi." She saw the one with grey eyes immediately blush, his mouth wide open. Did she look that bad? She wore what Toph told her; professional. A sky blue blouse, black pencil skirt, and black strappy heels.

"What the fuck Aang? Can't keep your mouth closed," Toph joked as she gave her friend a fist bump and a small smile. "this is my friend Katara." She introduced. Katara shook hands with both men, and sat in a seat, across from Aang.

"I'm Aang, this is Teo."

Katara nodded, and stood.

"I will leave you guys, to do your work." She said and walked a couple feet away. She let out a small scream as Lo and Li appeared out of no where, causing her to lose her balance, luckily two strong hands wrapped around her middle. She finally moved away from the stranger who caught her, and saw it was Aang. A nervous smile on his face.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, Katara," she suddenly felt a warm sensation, burning her cheeks. She was blushing! She had never blushed before. She thanked him once more and began to look at the books on the shelves. He was about to ask her a question, that's when Toph called her name twice, too loudly.

"Katara!" she screamed in agony. Now everyone knew Toph loved a good joke which was over exaggeration, except the immortal Katara. She pushed Aang out the way and saw Teo have his hand on Toph's wrist "tightly", Katara ran over to the messy haired man, and did a round house kick, knocking him down just enough where she could knee him, in his "special" area. He immediately began to gasp for breath. No one touched her best friend!

"Katara it was a joke!" Toph yelled.

"How was I supposed to know that?! You screamed like a… mad woman!" Katara accused pointing her finger at Toph. Aang snickered at the situation.

"Nice kick, Katara. I wanted to do that to him, earlier. He nagged about the technology for the longest time today!" Aang explained jokingly. Katara only smiled at Aang's compliment and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Well, it's time for us to go. But you will be at the Jasmine Dragon later, right? Then we can head to the club?" Toph questioned. Teo rubbed his neck nervously, blushed, and gave a small nod.

"See you guys there, then." Toph waved and grabbed Katara's hand, leading her out the library. The two were walking to the escalade, that's when Katara started conversation.

"I see this Teo man likes you." She said by nudging Toph's elbow softly. Toph scoffed but light pink tinted her round cheeks.

"What about Aang? It looked like he wanted to fuck you, at that very moment." Toph replied back hotly. Katara cringed; she learned the meaning of that word, from Toph over a sex chick flick movie.

"And about Teo, I knew that already." Toph said truthfully. The two women were quiet for a few moments, until they began to laugh, riding off in the escalade.

**Zuko **

"So what you are saying nephew, is that Mai does… drugs?" Uncle questioned twiddling his thumbs. Zuko hated to tell his uncle these things, but he's the only one he can talk to. Everyone had abandoned him, so he decided to tell his uncle about this. Uncle hated to hear about drugs, and sexual activities, those were the two things the elderly man hated to share about the most. But for the sake of his nephew he just listened.

"Wait nephew, before you continue," Iroh said grabbing a large bottle of Saki, he grabbed a large spoon, and began to pour the liquid in the tea, and stirred it with the spoon. He took a large sip and sighed happily.

"Uncle, how can I explain if you're going to be drunk in the next few minutes?" Zuko questioned angrily.

"That is the idea nephew, you know I hate to talk about these situations, so I prefer to drink this, and then I will forget." Zuko scoffed. After three minutes of explaining the dilemma with Mai, uncle had been drunk by then.

"I'll just help some customers now." Zuko snarled and walked out of the kitchen. For the first time a huge smile on his face, as his eyes landed on a bald man, with a blue arrow, going down his head, followed by a guy with messy brown hair.

"Aang! Teo! " Zuko exclaimed and gave a manly hug to his half brother, and friend. The two had been gone for three whole months, handling business.

"Zuko! How have you been?" Aang asked returning the hug. Zuko gave a so-so look. He quickly put the closed sign on the door, and closed all the curtains, and sat with his brother and friend. He began to explain about his relationship with Mai, how everything was crumbling, while Aang told him of the beauty at the library. They even invited him to go to a club named "The Benders", the hottest in town, and that Toph was a major VIP. Finally the door opened and in came Toph. She looked like a woman, for once. Her hair out of it's ponytail bump, instead it was in a high ponytail, and she had a gold embroidered head band holding it all together, her outfit distracting. The black and green striped dress was strapless and had a sweet heart neck line, a knit mini dress that hit her thigh, the silver shoes accentuating her legs, making them look longer, her makeup light.

"Toph you look like a woman!" Zuko blurted by accident. He saw Toph snicker and she flipped him off.

"You bastard, I am a woman. Or do guys have boobs and vaginas?" she scoffed. Teo and Aang snickered at Zuko's dumbfounded look, until they heard a disgusted groan, coming from outside the door.

"T-Toph I don't know about this." A scared female voice questioned from outside the shop.

"Is that Katara?" Zuko questioned. He didn't see her in the room at all.

"Katara, you look fine. Get in here!" Toph ordered.

"I can't I've never wore anything like this before!" she cried once more.

"If you don't bring your ass in here now, I will force you to come in here!" Toph threatened. The Toph threats always worked, finally in came Katara. All of the men began to literally drool over her, even Teo who was into Toph. Zuko gasped at her pure beauty and her gorgeous curves that showed throughout the dress. The color of the dress was royal blue which contrasted her skin perfectly, it had a deep v-neck halter, and her dress went to her thigh as well. Her hair in a pompadour style, her eye makeup dark, while her lips only had a gloss, and last to top off the outfit, she wore velvet burgundy four inch heels. She was a goddess! Literally although no one knew that. The dress showed cleavage, and her sides, and yet she looked embarrassed.

"Sugarqueen for crying out loud, you look great!" Toph exclaimed again.

"Thank you-"

Toph snickered at her joke and Katara grimaced.

"That's not funny Toph!"

"So are you guys ready to leave or not?" Toph questioned.

"T-Totally." Aang squelched.

**Club Third Floor/ Katara's POV**

"This is so beautiful." Katara cooed. They were on the top floor, which gave the best view of the evening. The waters were smooth and calm, she swore she could see her father frowning at her current appearance, but shook it off. She told him she would vouch for her people, and wanted to learn of all their customs. She finally turned and followed after her friends, sitting at a large black leather booth.

"So SugarQueen you like it?" asked Toph, who was moving her head to the beat of the rhythm. Katara gave a small nod of approval, but honestly she hated it. All the men looked at her as if she was meat. She folded her arms and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Finally a waiter walked over a goofy smile on his face as he looked at Katara.

"Hello, what would you all like to drink?" he asked sneakily while looking at Katara's cleavage, licking his lips. Aang quickly gave his suit jacket to cover Katara, while Zuko pulled the guy by his shirt, and started to hurl threats at him. He threw him on the ground and sat down, fists clenched.

"Now that that drama is over, I would like a martini please." Toph stated. She looked at the man's nametag. "Did you hear me…? Jet I want a martini!" Toph smiled mockingly as the waiter walked off angrily.

"Toph, I don't feel comfortable here." Katara complained softly. This was like in her realm once again, the men ogling her for her beauty not who she really was. Katara excused herself from the table, and back to the railing of the terrace. The water began to shake a bit; it was as if it was calling her. (Just for fun on this part try the lion turtle theme) Her azure eyes darkened, as she heard the call of the water, her people. It was as if a force was pulling her, and she obeyed it. She walked slowly as if she was a zombie; she walked out of the club, and found her way to the large body of water.

"My element," She whispered, in a trance, she stripped in nothing, and walked into the cool water. She walked deeper, until the water covered her head. She was wrapped in her own world, the fish swimming around her, singing praise to the princess.

"_Hello my polar leopard," said a harmonious voice. Katara looked to see her mother holding a small child in her arms. The baby had light blue eyes, and a tuft of light chocolate colored hair. All this time her mother was with child! She couldn't tell at all! That's why she felt the water calling to her. A celebration. _

"_Katara I sense you're distress, even here!" Kya admitted to her daughter in a soft voice, still paying attention to her new born child. _

"_It's hard being an immortal! I've never experienced the things-"Katara started until her mother gave a mortified gasp. _

"_Y-Your clothes! What are these revealing pieces of material?!" Kya yelled enraged looking her daughter up and down. Katara gave a small smile, at her mother's sudden change of emotion. _

"_This is how mortals dress; I told you I would vouch for my people, so I must play the part to the fullest." _

"_I see your complete attention rests not on vouching for your people, but for something else." Kya said a hint of anger in her voice. Katara's eyes filled with fear. _

"_Your head maid told me, the reason you came here, was because of a male mortal? Tell me it isn't true, you're a thousand and twenty years, my daughter! I thought you would be smarter than this," Kya complained. _

"_Mother you're completely correct, but I have chosen to rebel. I am over one thousand years old, I've been locked away I wanted to see this, and because this mortal captured my heart! I've watched him for most of my years." Katara confessed. "His name is Zuko Agni."_

_She saw her mother's eyes grow wide with fear and pain, but a smile on her lips, to conceal her mortification. What was that about?_

"_Just be careful, and promise to return soon!" Kya smiled. _

"_I love you mother, and I look forward to seeing you again too, little one!" Katara cooed at her little brother. Finally everything went black, and Katara was pulled back into reality. She was sinking low in the depths of the water, and everything went black. _

_-Hours later-_

The voices she heard were faint, in her ears.

"Bring me more water, please." A familiar voice urged.

She fell into another stage of her sleep as she dreamed. For the first time fear ripped through her muscles as Ozai began tormenting her people in her dreams, even her family. She swung up screaming. Tears ran down her cheeks. She looked around her surroundings and saw, a crème colored room, with paintings of Iroh, Zuko, and Aang. She looked down at her clothes, seeing she was in a dark red robe. Finally she saw Iroh, Zuko, Aang, Toph, and Teo looking at her concerned.

"W-What's going on?" she questioned and stood out of the bed, moving her hand to the wall for support. Zuko and the others only looked at her shocked.

"What were you doing out there?" Zuko yelled at the woman. That's his show of concern, well they weren't friends anyway, but it still hurt.

"Swimming," Katara uttered snappily before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep. She will not be weak, she will win Zuko's affection sooner or later, all she knew was that she loved the mortal, and wanted to remain with him until eternity.

**Okay people's I enjoyed writing this chapter. And the club outfits for Toph and Katara are in my profile. Peace. So please leave a review it keeps me alive! :)**

**Oh and check out my new story "Pretty Woman" it's going to be hot! Also I'm in love with the song "Pump it" by the black eyed peas and "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudoff. If you guys put in the name of his song and Toph you'll see a music video for her ;) Just sayin' **

**See ya next time!**

**(P&L) Peace and Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing really going on for me just writing for you guys, so please review. Also I found out I was allergic to blueberries, which sucks!**

**Summary: Katara is now fully aware of Earth customs, and is seeking a job. Aang White gets her a job at the Jasmine Dragon, and soon after they start to hang out, leaving a jealous Zuko to watch the scenes. At Agni corp. Azula begins to make her own plans. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Words:2,419**

**Chapter V**

**Connections**

"Let me ask you again Katara, why did you call my father's name?" Zuko questioned pure rage on her face. Ozai is his father? How is that possible, if Ozai is his father then Zuko would have to be immortal as well! Time for a lie, gods I hate this!

"I don't know. I just remembered his company, the other day when I saw it." She lied. Zuko still held suspicion but decided to let it go, for now. She didn't remember anything that happened the night before, but saw her dress draped over a chair. Did they touch me?

"Don't worry Sugarqueen, I helped you get into that robe, just cuz' I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do anything." Toph scoffed. She must have felt her heartbeat race, when she said that. Katara immediately calmed down. They all looked at Katara to make sure she was alright, she felt energy fill her body and she suddenly stood straight, very rapidly. Immorality does have its perks after all. She looked at her still worried friends, but gave them a smile before talking.

"I'm fine you guys, whatever happened, happened. Thank you for accepting me into your home." Katara bowed in Iroh's direction, and then walked from the room. She just needed to get out of here, she did not need to blow her cover so swiftly. She had slipped her dress back on, and left the teashop as fast as she could.

**Azula**

"Yes thank you for your business at Agni corp. we will send a gift to you. Good bye." Azula slammed the phone on the receiver, and growled angrily. She called one of her trusted employees named Yin, an earth kingdom colonist. The woman wore a dark green shirt that exposed her torso, black pants, and a matching black leather jacket. Her light brown hair in a ponytail. She gave a small bow toward Azula. Finally someone who treats me like a princess, or ruler I might say!

"Good morning Ms. Agni."

"Good morning, Yin. I have a quick job for you," Azula explained. Yin nodded in understanding.

"The cabbage incorporation has quit on us. They doubt our authority, I want you to ruin everything in that company… except the workers I need them, they can grovel on their knees, beg for a job, until I finally say no!" Azula laughed wickedly. Yin bowed one more time and left from the room, bringing two guards with her.

"You are doing well, Azula." Said a voice coming from the shadows. Azula smiled wickedly, her father in his dark angel form.

"I think you should take the day off, you seem stressed." Her father coaxed. She smiled in relief for once, and gave a small nod.

"I know just the thing to relax me."

…**..**

"Harder!" Azula panted wildly. Sweat dripping from her forehead and landed on the chiseled chest of a man named Zhang Li. He used to be her father's most trusted man; the age difference wasn't as bad, as some people would think. While she is twenty-two, he is thirty-four. Experienced. She dominated their secretive relationship. Proof, she was bouncing wildly on top of him, trying to reach her climax before him. He slammed his hips up more forcefully, causing her to scream in pure ecstasy. His thrusts became more erratic. Azula clamped her walls around his erection, milking him of his seed; she finally reached her climax as well, and fell beside him on the bed. They both panted gasping for breath.

'There relaxed. Now all I need is a plan.' Azula thought. She stood slowly, grabbing one of Zhang Li's shirts, and put it on.

"That was relaxing." She said as a code of thanks. "right now we need to focus on things of the importance. Ending my father." She spoke with a sinister smile on her lips, and a deadly tone of voice.

"I say we kill him, after he marries the water tribe princess, then you can have access to everything." Zhang Li shared openly, running his long hand through his dark brown hair. Azula poured fire whiskey in two small glasses, and handed one to the dark haired man. She downed her glass in one gulp and walked toward the window.

"All plans shall fall into place, then I will rule!" she proclaimed.

**Zuko**

The breeze swept through the large and luxurious room, it was a beautiful morning after all. These were the days he cherished most, they reminded him of his beautiful mother. The twenty-four year old male had longed to see his mother, but his father never told him where or why she left. It angered him. Didn't she love me? What happened to her? His mother was kind of like Katara. Kind, caring, beautiful, she was special like his mother. He knew he was in a relationship with Mai, and still held coldness toward Katara, but he felt a connection with her. He turned over in his large bed, as his phone began to play a heavy metal beat. Stupid phone! It's Saturday for crying out loud! He could always sleep an extra thirty minutes on the weekends but always helped his elderly uncle with other things; including working extra on Saturday's and Sunday's. Zuko answered his phone and gave an agitated sigh before saying a gruff 'hello.'

"Morning Sifu Hotman." A familiar male voice spoke on the other end. _Aang_. Always cheery and never missed out on the views of a beautiful day.

"Morning Aang, and stop calling me that." Zuko commanded raking his hands through his disheveled hair. He whipped the silk sheets from his body, noticing all the sweat over the sheets. Now that was weird, he didn't have a stressful dream or sleep, but he did feel like he was burning. "So what are you up too?"

He heard Aang sigh dreamily before responding. "Katara and I have been touring the city, going on hikes, concerts, etc." Aang explained excitedly. "we're actually on our way to the shop now."

Zuko gritted his teeth running to the bathroom, turning on the sink, he grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush and began to brush his teeth, he let out a surprised 'really?' and continued brushing.

"Yeah she's really great dude. She may be the one for me, I mean we've been spending a lot of time together!" his brother explained.

Zuko spit out the minty contents from his mouth and wiped it with a towel.

"Maybe it's just as friends, you know how girls are!" Zuko said covertly. He hoped Aang didn't sense that protective tone his voice. Even though Zuko didn't clarify his friendship with Katara or his attraction to her, doesn't mean he couldn't be jealous. Aang snorted and gave another dreamy sigh, Zuko heard Katara laughing about something in the background. He swore she said, 'thank you Iroh… I mean uncle.' Zuko immediately hung up, not bothering to shower; he quickly put on his uniform and ran to the first floor of the Jasmine Dragon. He saw Aang give a wave, he saw the sexy blue eyed female give a wave also, and a small giggle with it.

"Morning Zuko." She said, he noticed his uncle was handing Katara a light green lacoste polo shirt, and khaki capris.

"Uncle, what's going on?" Zuko asked clenching his fists tightly by his sides. His uncle turned to face his nephew, confusion written over his aged face.

"I am giving Katara a job." He explained truthfully, gesturing toward Katara. No! NO! This cannot be happening! The woman I'm attracted to greatly is working here now?! Agni do you hate me?

"Iroh do you have a place where I can change?" she questioned. Iroh nodded and pointed to the lavatory with the women's insignia on it, she bowed slightly then walked into the bathroom. After the door closed Zuko saw his brother's calm face turn into a large scowl, while his uncle held a dissatisfied facial expression.

"What the hell, Zuko?" Aang questioned angrily.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with you two?" Zuko accused.

"Nephew you were ignoring Miss Katara, she's a lovely lady. That was very rude." His uncle scolded. Zuko only rolled his eyes and walked back toward the register. After five minutes, Katara came out in her Jasmine Dragon uniform. His mouth hung open slightly, the uniform clung to her curves, and he was glad. He shook his thoughts, and began telling her how things work.

More people flooded into the Jasmine Dragon and took seats, including Mai, and Ty Lee, who glared daggers at the water tribe woman. Damn! Things never worked out for him. He began to take orders, and Katara began to deliver them, like the perfect waitress. She gave a brilliant smile to the customers, which pleased everyone greatly. Finally everything happened in slow motion. She walked over to his girlfriend's table and gave a warm smile asking their orders. Mai of course already had a large coffee, when she had come in and immediately dumped it on Katara's uniform. Aang was going to defend Katara's honor but Zuko beat him to it. He gave his girlfriend a rigid look.

"Mai what's your problem!" he yelled angrily looking at Katara's now drenched uniform. Uncle ran over to the rescue, looking at his uniform that he had worked hard on to make. He gave a look at Mai as well mixed with fury, bewilderment, and disgust. He took Katara to the back with Aang to clean her up. That just left Zuko, and onlookers. He grabbed Mai by her elbow gently, and led her to a corner of the tea shop.

"Tell me why are you being an thoughtless bitch toward, Katara?"

"Excuse me, Zuko? So you know her name now? What next did you fuck her already?" Mai taunted the already enraged Zuko.

"You know what I'm a faithful an honorable man, maybe your little problem is that stuff you do." He smiled hoping he hit a weak point, as he imitated her, smoking cocaine. She mocked laughed and got her purse, walking to the door with Ty Lee.

"I don't have time for this," she said before leaving the shop a trail of rage following behind her.

**Normal POV**

Thanks to Mai, Katara had to change back into her original clothes; a dark blue cowl neck ruched blouse, black pants, and silver flats. She felt ashamed that she did nothing when Mai was rude toward her, but Zuko always came to the rescue. Katara thanked Iroh as he handed her a Jasmine Dragon apron, she tied it and walked back out into the room filled with customers.

"Zuko are you alright?" Katara questioned the brooding male who was giving a family their receipt. He turned and snarled at Katara.

"I'm fine." He answered coldly. That's his pattern toward her; defend against Mai, cold later. She huffed and began to give people their orders. She didn't realize how much fun a job was, until she noticed it was dark outside. She was still cleaning off tables, while Zuko cleaned the dishes. She hadn't talked to him at all since he was acting cold toward her, but now figured it was alright.

"Thank you, for defending me."

"Maybe if you stay out of her way, you wouldn't need my help!" he retorted. That was the last straw, Katara felt heat pump into her veins, and she walked over to the taller mortal, he had a good eight inches on her, but that did not stop her wrath.

"Look, you chose to help me. I didn't cry for your help, I thought we were friends." She yelled.

"Things aren't exactly in my favor-"

"Shut up, you are dark and brooding, and annoying with all these emotions directed at me, I don't understand why!" she screamed again.

"I'm not good with feelings; my family isn't exactly the touchiest feely family. I struggled okay." His voice raised another octave. Katara gave a small nod of agreement, until he gasped in pain; he raised his hand to place it on his pulsing temple. Suddenly images flashed.

_**A beautiful woman in a long dark red dress and black hair, held a three year old Zuko, who was playing with fire lilies. She gave the most wonderful laugh he had ever heard. Then the image flashed to his father, who had a large loin cloth, sharp teeth, and large dark wings. He was pushing his mother frantically onto a large bed, forcing himself upon her. The image flashed once again to people with dark wings everywhere, arguing over a bundle, and pointing to the woman accusingly. The last image he saw was Ozai throw her into a dungeon, surrounded by fire, the woman screaming for help. **_

"Zuko?"

"Katara, what's going on?" he questioned holding onto the counter, taking a large shaky sigh. The woman stepped closer to him.

She did something unthinkable she reached out and touched his scarred cheek. He leaned into her touch. It felt right, perfect even. But what was that a memory, a vision, or a dream? They leaned closer to each other, until Iroh walked in singing a happy tune and paused smiling as he saw the two 'lovebirds' leaning toward each other. Katara pulled back embarrassed.

"I will see you tomorrow… to work!" she flabbergasted, she grabbed her jacket and small clutch purse, and left the building. Leaving a shocked Zuko who turned to face his uncle.

"I think you like Miss Katara." Iroh teased his nephew. Zuko gave a heated glare.

"I do not!" he declared and ran to the second floor. He looked out the window, swallowing hard.

"Crazy uncle!" he yelled before going into his room slamming the door. He had to face reality sooner or later, and the words that came out of his mouth was from his heart, it shocked him.

"Yes I do." He declared softly.

**Okay so how do you like it? Was it good, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I have bad news. Don't freak out! My laptop crashed, all my chapters for this story were deleted :( My hard work for nothing! Anyway I had to start all of my chapters over, anyway I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Also I think we will ****all ****be disappointed with Zuko! Also my 19Again readers I will be updating soon on that. Review! :D**

**As you know I enjoy all my reviews, but I dedicate this one to mryungy123. I was lacking, having a hard time rewriting and coming up with this chapter, since I lost it, on my old laptop. Then I read one of his stories… Let's just say I got inspired. :)**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! FOR MY AQUA'S ANATOMY AND MY OTHER STORIES I NEED A BETA, EXPERIENCED! SO WHOEVER WANTS TO BE MY BETA (EXPERIENCED) PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME, SO WE CAN GET TO WORK! **

**Chapter Summary: We learn Ursa's back story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! **

**Also next chapter is HALLOWEEN CHAPTER! I think you will really enjoy that chapter. This one is kind of sad… in my opinion anyway. So leave thoughts and ideas. I'm not sure how old Ursa, Ozai, or Iroh is so I made up my own ages ( in the flashback chapter) Be warned there are a lot of time gaps in this chapter. **

**Ursa**

I sat in the dark cell waiting and hoping I would be free from this misery. For the first time in my entire life I felt hate, against Ozai. He called this the royal cell, but I was still treated the same, like nothing. That's how he made me feel. Like I was trash in the streets of this realm. The only people I missed were my parents, my children, and of course my first love, Iroh. I still didn't understand how I ended up with his brother. I leaned against the wall, sinking down to the floor. Finally I began to reminisce my life.

_**Years earlier **_

_I was an eight year old vibrant girl who loved to chase butterflies, and run through the markets. My mother had told me a secret. I was the granddaughter of the Avatar Angel. That was my secret my mother told me to keep. She is a full human but was excepted since my father was a full blood fire nation realm angel. I was a half-breed and some people would tease me about it. But I ignored it. As I walked down the cobblestone path with my mother; hand-in hand, she immediately landed on her knees, and she pulled me down with her. I tilted my head unnoticeably, and saw it was the Fire Lady Llah herself. She stepped from the palanquin and smiled gently. I also noticed a boy and a man around the ages twelve and eighteen. They were both handsome, and I realized heat rising to my cheeks. I tilted my head back down, and rose when my mother did. _

"_Kai Lahn it is good to see you. But I have bad news for you." The fire lady said in a dreadful tone. She handed my mother a scroll and my mother's eyes filled with tears. She dropped the scroll and I caught a glimpse of it. Tears poured down my face as well. Imagine what news you could receive and on a scroll none the less. _

_The scroll read: __你的丈夫已經死了，因為他的戰鬥在我們的戰爭。從火焰之王的__Azulon__ (Your husband has been killed due to his hard fighting in our war. From Fire Lord Azulon.)_

_My father was dead, killed in the line of duty. My mother and I had mourned for weeks, until finally we decided to be strong, in remembrance of him. My mother had become a palace servant, while I stayed at home, cleaning the decent things we have left. My mother had given be two silver pieces to go out to the market and buy some komodo chicken. Since I was eight and my mother was working, I took on full responsibility of our household. I put on my small shawl and exited the brick and mortar shack, and walked to the small market. I received condolences from some of the people, and I nodded, not sure what else I was supposed to do. _

"_Here you go little one. 2 pounds of komodo chicken." The vendor said cheerily handing me the large two pounds. I was struggling until I felt the weight lifted from my tiny grasp. I looked up in total surprise to see General Iroh; Dragon of the West, help me with my obvious burden. Imagine chicken being so hard to lift. I was highly embarrassed as we approached me and my mother's home. He smiled as I bowed. _

"_No need to bow little one." He urged. I smiled and nodded dumbly. He set the chicken on one of the chairs, and gave me encouragement, since he knew my father. I noticed that the general did not have wings, or his brother, who had just come to running holding a ball, and calling for his older brother. I asked the question and he told me that wings are earned. They were bestowed mostly upon the royal family, but others outside of their lineage didn't have any. They came with royal blood. I gave another dumb nod and finally his younger brother wobbled over. _

"_Ugh a girl!" he sneered. "She's an ugly one too!" he added just as rude. I felt my eyes begin to water, and Iroh scolded his brother, before turning to me. _

"_All beauty is inside little one. Never change that." Iroh encouraged._

_**9 years later**_

_When I had turned sixteen I had become a royal palace servant just as my mother had. We were paid graciously and we lived in the servant quarters of the palace. Instead of our usual rags we wore dark red servant dresses, but tattered sandals. My long hair in a traditional top-knot. I was now seventeen years old, and was noticed by most men. I hated their lingering stares and gazes, it made me feel highly uncomfortable. I was busy outside washing the royal linens in the clean water in a large wash basin. I enjoyed working outside in the gorgeous sunlight. The lectures were starting to get heated; literally. I heard screaming in the highest point of the tower, and finally fire erupted from the window. Poor Fire Lord Azulon constantly nagged every second by his councilmen. I hummed a slow and quiet tune as I continued to wash the clothes. After doing so my hands had become pruned, and I was unpleased with this. I grabbed the wet clothes, and prepared to take them to the drying room. I gasped as I saw General Iroh leaning on one of the pillars, along with his brother. They must have been watching me. Now I felt very uncomfortable. _

"_My lords." I said and did a small bow to the both of them. _

"_Ursa I told you more than a million times, I do hate formalities." Iroh explained in a gentle tone. I nodded and stood there like a complete idiot. I saw the younger brother; Ozai look away from me, a small blush on his face. _

"_Excuse my brother for not greeting you." _

"_I can greet. You look lovely servant Ursa." He said coolly. I smirked gently and gave him a critical look. _

"_Oh? I thought I was an ugly girl." I accused remembering the time he had called me ugly as I child. I smiled at his silence and walked away. A year ago at sixteen I had also became a lover to Iroh. He was sweet, gentle, and kind toward me. I loved him truly, when he took my virginity it was the first time, I felt whole. I blushed thinking about it. All I knew was that I would love him forever. The General. The great dragon of the west. _

_**2 years later**_

_My cries were not of pleasure but sheer pain. A hot burning sensation between my legs. I had been forced to marry Ozai. I hated it. Every morning since our marriage he ravaged me, not in a pleasurable way. My tears were visible and he ignored them. I could tell he was close to his climax as his length began to throb and pulse. He wrapped one of his hands around my neck and I gasped for breath. He was a bastard and I hated him! _

"_O-Ozai," I wheezed out. "I can't b-breathe!" I cried. He still kept his hand around my throat as he reached his climax hearing my cries of sheer terror. Finally he pulled out of me, tied his robes, and left the room. He only gave me an evil glare as he finally exited the room. My tears were still falling as I felt the searing pain once again. I placed my feet on the cold wooden floor and looked back at the sheets. It had a large blood stain mixed with his seed. I would rather be a servant than be his wife. But I was never given the choice. I missed my Iroh. A gentle and kind lover. That's how I wished to be treated not as I royal dumpster. Sadly my gentle lover was gone leading his army, in the water tribe realms. War was so bitter and filled with hate. It started to grow onto me. My mother had passed away months ago; I didn't even have a decent chance to mourn. I only let bitterness consume me, as I cried. _

_**5 months later**_

_I was pregnant. Pregnant with the abuser's child. That did not matter I would always love my child with my dying breath. My stomach was round and it was a decent size for five months. I lay in the bed sideways rubbing my belly gently. Being pregnant was the best thing that ever happened to me. Ozai didn't wish to disturb me or sleep with me, thank Agni! He figured if he gained position of Fire Lord, he needed a healthy heir. I felt so relieved. Over the months when Iroh had left, I had gained a hate for him as well. Since I had been pushed into a marriage with the monster, he didn't even look me in the eyes. That made me upset. If he wouldn't look me in the eyes, I damn well will not look him in his! My child gave a small kick and I smiled in approval. I put my hair into a loose braid, my pink dress reached the floor, and I wore a sheer floral designed pink outer robe over it. My slippers a crème color. I emerged from the room, followed by two of my servants. They accompanied me in the small palace garden. My small comfort was my child and of course Jasmine tea. _

"_My princess!" a voice called. I realized it was Ozai. He had begun to call me his princess, when I had become impregnated by him. I rolled my eyes and my personal servants giggled. I sipped my tea quietly, as the monster walked into the garden. He was smiling having Iroh at his side. I had the urge to roll my eyes once more, but I didn't do it. Iroh looked so handsome. He was a good six feet, his black hair was mussed and he wore a general's uniform. He was now twenty-eight. His birthday was only four days away, and I did not intend on attending his stupid party. I placed my tea cup on the table and folded my arms. _

"_Yes my prince?" I questioned trying not to seethe. I saw my brute of a husband place his hands on his brother's shoulder and smiled. _

"_Iroh has returned to us. Unharmed, no wounds." He exclaimed. _

"_That's nice." I whispered. I had to lie down this was too much for me. I was unhappy and felt tears welling in my eyes. _

"_Nahla can you please ready the chaise lounge for me?" I questioned with hope in my eyes. The woman bowed and scurried from the tension filled room. Ozai gave me a kiss to my temple, and a flinched gently. He excused himself since he had been requested to a meeting. Iroh sat in a chair across from me, for distance. I ordered my maids' to leave the palace garden, and I looked at the general. _

"_Why do you refuse to look me in the eyes?" I questioned. He sensed the bitter and hatred in my voice, and he looked up. For the first time he looked into my eyes again. When he looked into them it was not filled with the passion he once knew, it was void. I placed my hands on my belly. This man had loved me and showed me how much, now he refused to talk, I was growing angry very fast. Three unexpected words slipped from my mouth. _

"_I hate you." I whispered. This time he looked hurt as if someone had thrust a knife into his heart. I could never hate Iroh, my Iroh. He was too kind. But my emotions were finally broken loose and freed. I continued. "You refused to look at me for months. You left without a saying good-bye and for that you're a monster. I became pregnant by brute force; I actually came to visit you, until __**your**__ son told me where you were. You have a son…. And I didn't even know." I seethed. "Don't bother to ask for forgiveness. You were the first person I gave myself to, and you have kept secrets. I don't even want your friendship." I added. I stood slowly. I felt a strong kick in my abdomen and moaned in pain. I saw Iroh ready to help me until I held up my hand. _

"_Don't you come near me! Or I will call for my husband." I cried. I felt disgusted at the last part I said. I would never call for Ozai, unless he fell off a cliff and perished. I exited the garden and walked down the many halls, until I reached the room with my chaise lounge, all prepared. I walked over and lay on the comfortable and plush chaise, and took a deep breath. Stupid Ozai, Stupid Iroh! Everything was complicated especially when my mom died, that's when they decided to force me to marry Ozai. The breeze soothed me and I smiled as I felt my child kick gently this time. He was definitely a boy. I wish my life was different, it seemed like since I was half-breed people hated it. Especially since I was married to a prince. _

"_Ursa…" I heard Iroh say as he entered the room. He closed and shut the door behind him, locking it. I turned my head so I would not be able to look at him. I knew what he was going to do have another lecture, and I did not want to hear it. _

"_Don't bother Iroh. I just wish to be left alone," I pleaded gently. He ignored and sat on the chaise, he ran his hand through my hair. The sensation felt so wonderful and good. I loved him, and I loved him being here. I gave a quick smile feeling complete with him by my side; I finally turned and look him in his eyes. They were the same ones that was filled with a lust whenever he saw me close by. I missed his loving gaze. _

"_Ursa I'm sorry to have left without saying a thing to you. Lu Ten is the only thing that I have left, my wife is dead. I cannot love again; I can only love my son. To ensure his safety." Iroh explained. I couldn't believe he just said that. I sat up and placed my hands on his smooth face. _

"_Iroh you can always love me. I love you so much. All of this is my fault. I dislike Ozai with all my being." I confessed. Iroh shook his head and placed his lips on my forehead. It was as if he was saying good-bye to me! I would never let that happen. As he got up to walk away I grabbed his hand. _

"_How dare you! You can't just walk away, Iroh. I know you love me, you can't just leave again. Don't do this; your brother is a monster!" I cried. The general cupped my face, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and said his good-bye and slipped out of the room. I was used to being used, it was not different now. The one man who I truly loved rejected me. I'm an idiot! That's all I am. I fall for sweet words every single time, and I get burned. I rubbed my bump that housed my child and only wished I would be able to give him enough love. _

_**-10 years later-**_

_My son was handsome as he could ever be. He laid on his bed asleep. My face was wet from tears. I was assigned to do something horrid that night. I had killed Fire Lord Azulon. Now my husband is Fire Lord. It was the only way to save my son. I had woken him up and he looked slightly worried. This was my son. I cherished him greatly. I kissed his cheeks and his forehead. _

"_No matter what you go through. Never forget who you are… my son." I whispered and exited his room. Of course my husband broke his promise. Instead of banishment he threw me in this damned cell, and I had been in here ever since. I just hope and pray that my son would be alright. I prayed to Agni every night, until I fell asleep. I knew one day I would be freed from this cell, and my son would be the one to open the doors… for himself. _

**So did you like the chapter! Please leave a review. The next one will be fun. Katara learns about Halloween and she even goes to a party, in a sexy costume. I wonder what costume will Toph be wearing for Teo…? Mmmm… **

**Anyway I love you guys and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Leave a review. Oh one more thing. I am going to try to have the Halloween chapter before Halloween gets here. So I have plenty of time. **

**P&L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys I'm back! Sorry I didn't update but I had personal reasons to tend to. Now I'm making a requirement (Read In profile). This one is a Halloween chapter.**

**Welcome my new OC **

**Summary: Katara and the gang go to an abandoned shack in the woods, one that the Beifong's used to own. Meanwhile Zuko struggles to get over his feelings for Katara, and they find out a secret, hmm…**

**Requirement: I want at least four reviews before writing the next chapter, and submitting it. Or I won't submit the next chapter ;)**

**P.S. The clothes for the camping trip will be on my profile. For both Toph and Katara. **

**Lastly I had just been to a funeral. My uncle passed away and I was emotionally wrecked, so forgive me if this chapter is…not the best, but I did try. This one was hard for me. Please review and leave your thoughts. Also read my profile for the requirements in order for me to post another chapter. **

**WARNING: A lemon will be coming soon, but not in this chapter. I cannot right meaningless smut, this is only for plot. So expect no plot, just a surprised and pissed of Katara!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this story ;)**

* * *

**Halloween**

The bright sun tickled the tips of the dewy grass. The trees swayed in the wind as the breeze gently danced across the long branches full of leaves. The mixture of yellow, and a sappy red on the trees. It was the day before Halloween; seven in the morning to be precise. Toph Beifong had wanted to get into the Halloween spirit by going up to the abandoned Beifong camp; that had two log cabins, a river, and the woods. What could be any scarier? The thing was Toph wasn't the only one going. Teo, Aang, Iroh, and Zuko would be attending, as well as Katara. The woman was already jumping down the Beifong porch steps, holding her backpack in a vise grip, with her left hand. She was excited to be going up the beautiful mountains, to see and explore the vegetation. Her hair had been tossed into a messy bun; she had worn her signature blue colored tank top, khaki shorts, and matching comfortable hiking boots. **(To see outfit go in my profile) **

"Good morning…" she spoke and then brought her hand up to her eyes. "campers." She finished. She had written some important notes on her hand, in case she got stuck. I mean the gang would be gone for three whole days. No technology or anything of that sort. Just nature and the haunting of Halloween. The males gave a small grunt showing they were upset about the trip. Except for Iroh who was humming a catchy tune, and grabbing his overly-large suitcase, and duffel. Finally Toph had come out of her house, stomping down grudgingly as she sensed a familiar presence. There was someone else who was attending this trip, and she wasn't happy. She didn't mind Iroh he was the sweetest man alive but it was another. Gloomy and dull vibrations were radiating strong off of the pale and stoic woman, who had exited Zuko's vehicle.

"Wait! Gloomy is coming on this trip?! I thought I said no… her!" Toph ground out. She was pointing at Mai like she was disease, and making a large grimace. Mai only heaved her usual boring sigh. It was rude coming unannounced and it irked everyone, especially Zuko. This woman his girlfriend, had been doing drugs, and keeping secrets from him. She wasn't top priority on his list right now. He folded his arms over his muscular black clad chest, and frowned. The only one who seemed to be glowing was the elderly man, and the young angelic maiden. She walked over with a jump in her step and helped Iroh haul his duffel into the, sports jeep.

"Why thank you Miss Katara… I mean Katara." He corrected.

"You're welcome Iroh. I just wish to be closer to nature." She explained giving a solid pat to the duffel.

"Ugh more happiness." Gloomy gagged. Katara rolled her eyes, a habit which she had earned from Toph. She turned her face toward the un-amused Mai, and gawked.

"Happiness is virtue. You should try being happy once in a while." The brown haired woman blurted, and suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. She had earned Toph's big mouth also. Everyone looked at Katara in pure surprise; she had never talked or gave snazzy remarks. She unclasped her hands from her soft pink lips, and gave Mai an apologetic facial expression.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Mai shrugged it off a small smile on her thin lips. "It's okay. I guess I am a little-"

"Mean, gloomy, bitchy, stupid, and ignorant." Toph said as Teo ticked the insults off of his fingers. Toph and Teo began instantly laughing as Mai fumed at them. Mai walked over to the jeep and sat beside Zuko. Now the male looked clearly uncomfortable and he slid into the next seat, and fastened the safety belt. Uncle had agreed that he would sit in the middle, until an idea popped into his head, and he gave an unnoticeable smile. As he climbed the first step of the jeep, he bent over and howled in "pain."

"OH!" he cried out.

"Uncle! What's wrong?! You can't sit down?" Zuko questioned half worried and half irritated. Iroh groaned once more and rubbed his back.

"I can never wedge into these small seats between you… young people! Miss Katara!" Iroh called. Katara scurried over to the older man's aid, and before she knew it he had grabbed her arm, and had pushed her into the backseat. But not where you were expecting. Katara was pushed right into Zuko. She had her hands on his chiseled clad chest, and he had a small tint of pink forming on his cheeks. She quickly removed herself and scooted into her seat and fastened herself in. She was so embarrassed, and Mai only scowled.

"Uncle why are you lifting that?!" Aang questioned.

"Oh my back feels better now," Iroh said. After they had hauled everything into the jeep that had drove off. The trees were so lush and green as they began to enter the forests. They were actually so close to the trees, once of the branches scratched Zuko on the arm, but he claimed it was only a small scratch and he covered it with his hand. As everyone was in deep conversation except for Mai, who was listening to "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe on her Mp3, Katara tried to nudge Zuko's hand from his wound. He gave her a warning look telling her to back off, or do something else, she tried to move it once more until he finally snapped.

"Leave my arm alone, damn it!" he yelled gaining the attention of everyone in the still going vehicle. Everyone looked surprised and concerned seeing Katara's eyes downcast, as she pulled her hands away from him, and clasped them into her lap. She never moved or uttered a word until they got there. When she turned she swore she saw a small amount of concern on Mai's face, but waved it off, and continued to cast her eyes everywhere, except on Zuko.

* * *

~2 hours later~

The large camping grounds were a sight to behold. The lush green trees that surrounded the settings were beautiful. The sparkling waters reflected the nearest cabin. Speaking of the cabins; they were made of dark wood. Poppy Beifong must have had that added on. That woman was crazy when it came to picking wood; she always picked the most expensive. The only thing that mattered was that Katara wanted to get out of the jeep as fast as she could. After Zuko yelled at her everyone had not said a word more. She quickly hopped out, and grabbed her belongings.

"Sugarqueen the cabin next to the water is the girls' the one over to the right is the boys'. Let's loud out!" Toph ordered. Katara quickly ran into the cabin and was shocked. It was so well organized and maculate. The floors were completely a dark wood, which had different rugs that consisted of green colors. Dead but clean animal heads hung on the far wall to the left, and last the furnishings looked as if no one had used them. There were exactly three twin beds covered in white sheets, and blankets, and the cabinets were cherry wood, and white.

"It's beautiful." Mai said deadpanned and walked into the room setting her bag on the bed that was nearest to the corner of the wall. It was dark and concealing and that was just right for her. Katara had placed her bunk by the one which was next to the window, and Toph just grabbed the one that was next to the bathroom. The girls' began to unpack in silence until they heard yelling outside. Katara heard it was Zuko and immediately focused her thoughts back on folding her tee-shirts. He was extremely rude in the car, and now he was vying for attention. Or was he? She briefly turned her eyes to the window, and saw that Aang, Teo, and Iroh were spraying Zuko with water. Eventually Toph had jumped into the action, and Mai had just walked outside reading a depressing book, listening to cries of excitement.

That just left Katara, who was finally finished with her clothes. The cries of her friends had made her think of her own family. She figured it was time to summon someone from her family, in this time of loneliness. She figured the best would be Yue, since she did watch after her. Especially when the moon shines bright in the sky. Katara sat in the center of the room in the usual and most expected full lotus position. She touched one of her finger tips to the middle of her forehead, while the other was to her heart. She focused on her center and finally felt a friction which sent her into deep meditation. She could see in her mind mentally and physically and finally opened her spiritual eyes, to see the beautiful Yue who was expecting her friend's early arrival.

"_Katara you look… like a mortal!" she cried in excitement hugging her long-time friend. Katara hugged her back and smiled, but Yue could see right through the happy façade and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "What's bothering you?"_

"_Do you think it was destiny I was called here? To serve as an earth person?"_

"_Of course I do. I learned from an old friend…Destiny has a funny way of doing things. But you will not be mislead." The moon spirit explained. "Follow the ways of your heart Katara. For your ways are pure, and it shall show you the right way." Yue explained. Just the small piece of wisdom had Katara happy already. Then she started asking about her family. She had learned that Sokka had already impregnated Suki, and it made a joy come to heart, that she would have a nephew. She also was saddened since she had missed her baby brother's coronation. Even though he was still an infant they still honored a child, in the tribe realms. It made her miss her people and her family even more. The only thing that had made her have small disappointment is her own mother had been spending more time with one of her personal guards. Finally Katara had wished her friend a good-bye and finally she felt her body jolt slightly. _

The blue eyed maiden was in shock seeing the gang was playing games in the cabin. How long had she been gone? The spiritual connection had made her weak, and she needed to be in her element. She stood slowly and almost fainted of dehydration. For tribes' people meditation usually sends them urging to be around their own natural element. Everyone looked her way as she made her way to the door. Without saying a single word she exited the cabin, and found herself going near the sparkling water. She stripped down to nothing and walked into the now moon-lit water. She found herself speaking in her own native tongue. The water was now to her neck, and when she had made the final step, she found herself swallowed whole by the water. She was going into another trance, which was usual since the moon and water spirits call her, most of the time. When she entered into the spiritual connection she opened her eyes, and saw a beautiful and familiar woman staring at her.

"_Welcome little polar rose," a familiar elderly female voice welcomed. Katara looked up to see her grandmother, with a smile on her face. The spirits had blessed Kanna; literally. Her hair was brown, but had tinges of grey mixed into the roots, and tips of her elbow length hair; which was in a neat bun on top of her head. She wore a traditional water tribe parka dress, and a smile of compassion on her face, as she hugged her granddaughter. _

"_Gran-Gran, I've missed you greatly." _

"_Child I've missed you as well. Your brother and his wife are expecting child!" Kanna explained giving the already known news. _

"_Yes gran-gran. Yue already told me this." Katara laughed and suddenly frowned as she felt herself being pulled from the spiritual attachment. She reached for her grandmother's hand but failed as she slipped back into Earth's reality. _

She opened her eyes to see was in Zuko's strong powerful arms. A towel draped across her nude form. She quickly jumped from his arms grabbing the towel also, wrapping it around herself.

"Who do you think you are?" she snarled.

"I just helped you! You could have drowned out there!" he yelled in anger. Katara walked toward the taller and stronger male with a menacing step. She finally looked into his eyes. For once he felt extremely threatened by this woman, who he had "saved."

"If it weren't for me you would have died in that _stupid _water!" he growled.

Suddenly they could all feel the air growing colder, and the water began to rise violently. Pushing toward the shore.

"Don't. Rescue me." She ground out, and turned around walking into the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

"Women are odd." Aang stuttered. "OW!" he screamed when Toph punched him, and when Mai flicked his ear, at the same time.

* * *

The next morning the sun peaked through light green curtains. Katara opened her big blue eyes and ignored the sunshine, which she usually would gawk happily over. She felt a sudden coldness over sweep her, but she ignored it. Morality came with pain and suffering, but immorality came with love, and no worries. She didn't look forward to facing her friends and explaining to them what happened. She pushed the white comforter from her body and placed her feet on the wooden floor. She peered out the window and saw that everyone was playing a game; even Mai, who was clearly trying to spark Zuko's affectionate side again. The blue eyed woman went into the bathroom; brushing her teeth, and brushing her long hair. She finally slipped into a tye dye shirt, and jean capris. She tied her hiking boots, and finally stepped outside the cabin since last night's incident. She had wasted most of her time sleeping and lounging. She gained the attention as everyone stopped playing their game to watch her every move.

She was being watched as if she was insane. The watchful eyes got on her nerves and she turned to all of the onlookers.

"I'm not a damn psycho! Stop the hell watching me!" she yelled. The water was beginning to stir. She had felt a lot of high rising emotions; first Zuko yelling at her in the car, then the water incident. She had to be more careful of what she did around everyone. Also if her mother was here right now, she would not like the language that was coming from her daughter's mouth. Katara turned away from the group and began to walk in the beautiful forestry. She could hear every sound. The birds calling and shouting to the skies, the hum of bees collecting pollen. All nature was beautiful, and she felt her mind being clear of so much negativity. That is until Zuko and the others came trudging up behind her. She continued to walk not wanting to hear a word they had to say, mainly Zuko.

"Katara we should all talk." Stated an almost desperate Zuko. Katara stopped her useless trudging and turned to face her friends.

"Look right now, I do not wish to speak." she argued. Suddenly they heard a low growling chuckle in the bushes. Katara and the others backed away slowly asking Toph and Teo, if it's one of their Halloween jokes, but they refused quickly. The shadows welcomed the creature that emerged from the forest surroundings. You could not see his face but you could tell he was not human. He was stubby but he had a large muscular build, and his wings were large and dark. His whole demeanor was sinister. He paced the ground slowly while looking at the gang, with piqued interest. He finally turned his eyes to Katara, who didn't even flinch. If he attacked it would ruin everything for her.

"Ugh I smell the stench of mortals, and yet I see an immortal being among all of you." He said with a grimace on his face. "_**Two **_of you." He added. She recognized that voice! A small unnoticeable growl escaped her lips.

"Zhao." She whispered. Zhao had attacked the water realms under orders of his master. He even destroyed the bond between Tui and La, almost causing an all out war, and that's when they lost their beloved friend; Yue. The demonic looking man was fast as she dashed. He already had taken down Zuko, Aang, Teo, and Toph. Where was Mai you needed her. Iroh was on the ground clamping a hand down on his punctured wound that was given by Zhao. She was the only one standing, and she began to move slowly watching his every move.

"You know your mother is a beautiful woman. I remember a time where I had slept with her. It was the best time of my life." He taunted. Even he knew a pure water maiden would never want him, he was just trying to get under Katara's skin. Finally he walked over to a slumped shouldered Zuko, who was groaning in pain. He held up the mortal by his raven black hair, and snarled.

"This is why you came here! For them! So why don't I just end him before your eyes." Zhao challenged, raising his claw.

"NO!" Katara screamed and forward tackling the creature. Right now Katara had the advantage as she held Zhao down with all of her inhuman strength and abilities. That is until Zuko called her name telling her to get away from him. This small distraction had taken opportunity, and Zhao had grabbed her neck, and rose from the ground slowly.

"I want to make you sleep eternally," he whispered. Raising his hand he punched her so hard she slammed into a tree, making it snap. She crumbled as she felt the dirt beneath her. Losing all focus. She gasped seeing Zuko enraged and, his fists were absorbed by a red and orange flaring pattern. Was he fire bending? He had never looked so scary to her than he did now. His mouth was in a snarl and he was throwing fiery punches, and kicks, knocking the creature into a tree, as Katara had. His fire bending made her have lust in her eyes, and suddenly waves of pain found its way into her mind. Memories nudging its way in.

_His sculpted and chiseled pale chest shone, in the bright sun. He was always a sight to behold. No one knew of their hidden relationship, and he smiled as he could sense his lover watching his fire bending, and he fought all the harder. She gave a distinct wave and blew him a kiss, before walking inside her palace doors slowly._

* * *

_The two lay in bed together panting, but smiling that there hunger for each other had been sated. She placed her hand over his heart, and felt the rapid heartbeat. _

"_I love you," she whispered smoothing his raven locks from his eyes. His golden gaze pierced through her very soul. _

"_I love you too, my love." He whispered and drifted into a peaceful sleep. _

"_I lost it. IT's my fault." Katara whimpered as she laid in one of the royal infirmaries. Zuko only scolded her lightly telling her it wasn't her fault. _

"_Maybe Agni didn't want us with a child right now. Especially with our warring nations, my love. Please do not be upset. I know it takes time…but we can heal…together." He promised. _

* * *

_"Do not forget this." Zuko whispered kissing Katara's cheek. "I love you."_

* * *

She shook her head as if she was trying to shake the images away. Her hand raked through her brown locks, and she stood slowly slumped against a tree, trying to balance herself. She noticed that Zhao had disappeared, and Zuko was left alone, sweating and angry. His eyes went to Katara's and he ran over to her. He may not have realized now, but the blue eyed beauty meant more to him than he realized, and for once he was showing it. He placed a strand of hair behind her ear, and smiled at her softly.

"Do you need help?" he questioned. She shook her head gently. She could tell this man was not fully human and it upsets her, he never wished to share his life. She flinched as he tried to embrace her, and she snarled.

"You manipulate the element of fire." She said in a deadly voice. "You're not the man I thought you were," she whispered.

"Look. Half of my body was aware of who I was. The other half was dormant and couldn't figure it out. All I know is I'm some freak that can bend fire." He admitted. She turned her gaze to the moss and dirt beneath her feet. It was more interesting than a lying fire bender, but she couldn't help but feel a connection with him. She couldn't register all of this, she walked away and began to help her other friends to her feet, while Zuko helped Iroh. Toph was more frightened than anyone but of course she never admitted it. When they arrived back to the camp site, they had begun packing immediately. It's like Katara had seen or met Zuko before, but it would not register and it made her angry. She pushed everything aside and zipped her suitcase. She gained her fighting stance, as she heard a close of the cabin door, and just saw the man who she had avoided since the encounter with Zhao.

"What is it?" she questioned still finding some of her toiletries.

"I can sense that you're not who you say you are either." He snarled.

"I- I don't know what you mean!" she retorted.

"Liar!" he accused pointing his finger at her. She only rolled her eyes, but suddenly felt another entity in her mind, and it began to pierce her morality. She felt it was Zuko, she tried to fight it, but instead she stood before him full form.

The sight was amazing to his eyes. She stood a full six feet. Her waist length hair, now reached the top of her knee, in a beautiful braid. She was curvy in her human form, but even curvier as an immortal. She wore a light blue laced dress and silver sandals on her feet. Her wings were able to show on her accord. Royal family has privileges to make their wings, disappear or appear. She looked at herself and realized what he had done.

"You are immortal! You put everything on me, because I can bend fire… but you're a full bred angel!" he yelled. She growled and focused on her morality, and instantly turned back to her normal form.

"Zuko-"

"Don't talk to me." He whispered and left the room.

In the vehicle Mai sat next Zuko this time, and was smiling as Katara looked out the other way observing nature. Toph began talking of a Halloween party, that Teo was having, everyone agreed to go except for a quiet Katara. She felt a push and pull urging her to come closer. But sadly she ignored it. The car kept it's slow pace, and finally they had arrived back to city life. Katara was the first again to exit the car, and she made a speedy run in the Beifong mansion. Toph following right behind her, the blind woman finally caught up to her friend and gave a small devious smile.

"Sugarqueen will you go to the party with me?" she questioned. Katara could never deny this woman. She had taken her into her home, without really knowing her, at all.

"Yeah sure… what costumes are we wearing?" Katara questioned. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Toph smirk.

* * *

"Toph I'm going to kill you!" Katara cried out.

Toph smirked knowingly.

"I lost a bet to Teo. I figured we should both suffer together." The blind woman explained. She wore a cute green scarecrow costume. **(Outfit in the link. On the site keep scrolling until you see the heading. The heading is SEXY SCARECROW) **

Katara was not happy at all. Toph's outfit only showed the midriff, and legs. But hers was mind blowing. Her outfit showed her beautiful tanned legs, and her breasts were pushed up by the corset styled dress. **(This outfit is named TWO WAY FAIRYTALE, and the outfit is the light blue one, that favors Cinderella's dress) **Katara and Toph finally made their way down the large staircase, and attention was drawn to them, by the drooling males; Teo, Aang, and Zuko-but he didn't show it. Katara stood uncomfortably in her costume shivering slightly, by the amount of skin that was exposed, but she kept her head held high.

"Nice costumes." Teo exclaimed giving a fist bump with Aang.

"We look like damn Halloween hookers, _Teo_," Toph growled angrily. Teo only grabbed her hand, and her cheeks began to tint a noticeable pink. Suddenly the door slammed open and they all went in defensive stances not forgetting the monster they had encountered in the forests. The figure was clad in black and had long nails, like they were claws. A cape was visible and it had a puffy collar on the back. They all screamed and tugged on each other, but the figure finally came into the light. It was Mai. She wore a black zipped up leather suit, and a large dark cape. Her hair in a ponytail and she wore a sinister looking crown upon her head.

"Are you guys coming or not? I'm surprised you're even here Teo. Aren't you the host of the party?!" she questioned in her usual deadpanned and uninterested voice. She walked into the house, her metallic black boots clinking on the floor. She instantly grabbed onto to Zuko's arm; he immediately stiffened, but gave her a tight and forced smile-small- and squeezed her hand gently. Katara thought the couple would break up. Uncle had told her about Mai's drug addiction, and it was starting to get under the angel's skin. She was using that poor man!

"W-What character are you portraying?" the maiden asked starting up a simple conversation.

"I'm the Queen from Snow White and the Huntsman," Mai responded dully. Toph raised a brow in sneakiness.

"Let's see. The queen is delusional, desperate, unattractive… in your case, jealous, pig-headed, and a bitch!" Toph exclaimed. "That suits you perfectly!"

"Blind runt!" Mai snarled.

"Better than being a stuck-up pole in the ass, grumpy, gloomy bitch!" Toph retorted back nonchalantly. Mai rolled her dark eyes and pulled Zuko toward the door.

"You know the beautiful princess always wins the hard core prince!" added Toph. Mai's eyes widened as she realized the people the blind woman was referring to. Her grip tightened on Zuko, and they made an exit. The others followed suit out to the car, but Teo and Toph went in a separate vehicle. Katara was seated in the backseat of the car along with Zuko and Mai. The raven haired woman was snuggling up to Zuko more, and found comfort in seeing Katara's own discomforts as the blue clad woman squirmed a little.

Katara glanced over and sighed softly. _This was going to be a long night! Emphasis on the long!_

The minute they arrived at the large brick house they had seen the toilet paper on trees, and Halloween pumpkins carved expertly, and they sat perched nicely on the porch. The gang heard a couple of things breaking, and Katara started to be fearful. She walked slowly growing closer to the house's entry way. Until she heard Zuko and the others scream her name. She saw what they were referring to; a knife had just flown from Teo's home, out of his now opened door. The next thing the costumed woman realized she was on the ground in the lush grass. She had been tackled out of the way; she now blushed as she came in full realization. She was on top of a handsome man. She had never seen a man like him before. His jaw was fully chiseled and he was probably five years older making him; twenty-seven. His hair was a natural red and it was in a jagged layered hairstyle that accentuated his mature features. He wore a grey shirt, and a black studded jacket, with dark denim jeans. Her hands were on his chest, and she blushed deeply. She turned to see the man that had thrown it was drunk, and was thrown out of the house.

She rose to her feet and helped the man up a smile on her face.

"Thank you…for saving me." She whispered. The male nodded as he stood a full five inches over her. He nodded, and shook her hand.

"You're welcome. I'm Ren," he introduced.

She shook his hand back and offered another smile. "I'm Katara nice to meet you." She said. The two stood in silence until a jealous Zuko stormed over. He was angry enough about the camping argument, but now this slimy man was making goo-goo eyes for Katara. He would complain about anything! He stood looking into the man's eyes with an angry glare.

"Why did you tackle my friend…" he trailed off. "?Not my friend, but Katara!" he yelled.

"I saved her life. That knife could have pierced a beautiful soul, my friend." Ren explained in a poetic tone. He suddenly grabbed Katara by the hand and escorted her into the party. Over the course of the night, the two had been talking casually as friends. Ren only wanted to talk to someone that was friendly for the night, and that person was Katara; who was now wasted after having fifteen shots. She was slurring on and on about the man named Zuko, until the costumed man finally stepped forward, surprised the innocent woman, who wouldn't kill a fly was wasted out. She raised her glass to her lips ready to take another sip, until Zuko snatched it away making the drink slosh on her clothes. She was drunkenly angry.

"W-W-W-Who da' fuck do you think you're dealing with…PAL?!" she slurred. She stood her legs wobbling beneath her.

"S-See wha I was talking about… R-R-Ren. The bastard always bosses me around!" she cackled and finally leaned into Zuko's embrace. The shagged haired man picked up the drunken woman and walked outside. No one else seemed to notice they had left, thanks to the loud music. She finally jumped from his arms and turned around drunkenly. A look of malice on her face.

"You are a bastard!" she stated. "So who cares about what happened on the campin' trip?! You should accept it. TUI AND LA! I cannot believe I had feelings for you." She yelled. "Take me home now, man whore." She cackled as she said the last part humming to her as she walked to the vehicle. He obeyed and walked to the car in shame. Was she drunk when she said that?

On the drive to the Beifong Mansion, Katara was squealing and talking about the drinks she had. Finally he helped her out of the car, and her lips were forced on his. He pulled back surprised.

"I…want…you!" she screamed and slammed her mouth back onto his. What scared him was that he responded. Damn!

**Next Morning (Katara POV)**

The next morning I could hear the crickets from afar and it made my headache hurt more. Not that I wasn't happy that Tui and La had bestowed another day of life, to me. But I had the worst headache I had ever experienced. I slowly rose from the bed and looked down to see I was wearing my silk bra. I blushed to myself as I saw my panties had been moved to the left side, so that my vaginal area was showing. I must have been in a deep sleep, to not feel that! When I finally stood on the floor I felt a sharp pain between my legs, and that's when I noticed two things. Blood on the sheets, AND, a sleeping Zuko. The only reaction I could muster was to scream and he instantly woke up. When he saw where I was he faced me. A shamed look on his face, and a tint of his cheeks. Her mind quivered with some of last nights images, and she panicked.

* * *

_Her legs were wide open as he thrust into her walls with vigor, and harsh thrusts but it made her mewl all the more. _

"_GIVE IT TO ME!" she screamed gripping his shoulders. _

_The couple was in a heavy layer of sweat, panting harshly. She kissed his cheek and smiled lazily. _

"_I love you. I always have." She whispered._

* * *

I felt and looked heartbroken. My parents would be heartbroken. He had not even been drunk, since their last night tryst. I grabbed the nearest thing to cover my body, which was a soft green colored towel. My tears rolled down my face freely.

"Y-You used me." I stuttered.

"You wanted us to!"

"I was drunk and you took full advantage." I cried out. "Virginity was something important to me. My family will feel tremendous shame because of this action. You played me on a damn string!" I yelled. I licked my lips tasting the salty tears that had fallen down my face. "Can you please leave?!" he nodded slowly and grabbed his things and left the room. The minute the door closed she broke down into tears. Not uttering another word.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm at an all-time low. My uncle was seriously one of my best friends, and he's gone now. Thanks for reading. While writing this chapter I was very upset, but I hope you guys still enjoyed. Love you ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this has a huge surprise in it with Suki and Sokka. I hope you guys enjoy! Well let's just SURPRISES are EVERYWHERE! I really had a hard time coming up with this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it. Tomorrow ladies and gentlemen I will be 7 weeks pregnant which equals 2 months. So excited! **

**Please be gentle with me on this chapter. I had to rewrite it three times total. (I never ask for you guys to be gentle. Blame the hormones :P)**

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters because I will not keep saying it.**

**Chapter 8**

**SURPRISE Part I**

**Earth Realms to Water Realms**

* * *

Three men on the ship had died already from the harsh and violent crashes of the rowdy waves resting on the sea. The sky was dark and angry and the smell that surrounded them was salt and water. There were two passengers in particular who were onboard. Sokka the Prince of the Water Realms and his wife a Kyoshi Warrior Angel, but made the second Water Tribe Princess by marriage. The young woman had become harshly sea sick due to the churning of the waves, while her husband tried to comfort her, which was doing nothing. He rubbed her eight week baby bump and kissed her cheeks. He was used to this. This wasn't any normal storm; this was his father's wrath and anger. He looked through one of the windows and saw the gates to the mortals open and water poured through it. The mortals would be having rough rain for a while.

"Sokka…" Suki breathed out trying to stay calm, "What made your father so angry?" she questioned taking another deep breath.

"I-I don't know." The older male answered truthfully. Only three hours ago he and his wife were in the Kyoshi Realms restoring some of the village, due to previous fire nation realm attacks. Then Sokka received a letter from a messenger that his father was in pure rage. He expected that from the Fire King, but not his kind father. There must be something really wrong with him. The minute they docked off the ship the two royals walked out hand in hand. They could hear the loud angry booming voice, and the rage that wreaked the usual peaceful and sweet smelling realm. As the neared toward the palace doors some servants and guards bowed before them.

"My Prince," the head commander said with hope in his voice. "My lady." He said to Suki, and finally stood.

"Bato." Sokka said simply taking the man's forearm with his hand. After performing the signature greeting they began to walk in the palace halls. Servants were squabbling and scurrying down the hallways, counseling rooms were filled with people. It was too much to look at.

"What's wrong with father?" Sokka questioned.

Bato kept walking until they turned a corner a look of dread on his face. "He received message on your sister's…mission."

The moment he said that another yell of anger erupted from the meeting room up above. The ground shaking, If it wasn't for Sokka and his reflexes Suki would have fell over. They continued to walk courageously as they finally made it to meeting room. The guards announced the names of the royals, with that said they heard a grunt of approval, and the door opened. Kya looked with pleading eyes as she sat on her small throne, but his father was the opposite. He was standing looking outraged. Suki and Sokka bowed before him and he told them to get up.

"How many times have you visited my daughter Kyoshi Angel?" Hakoda roared.

"Once…I think." Suki answered hurriedly and scared for her life.

"YOU THINK?" Hakoda screamed.

"O-Once…it was once." She said more confident.

Kya frowned at Hakoda's rude demeanor and stood beside him.

"What's wrong with Katara?" Sokka questioned with worry. His father calmed down for a moment and looked at his son and daughter-in-law and sat in his throne and swallowed.

"She has lost her _greatest _gift to the man named Zuko." Kya explained in dread.

Sokka knew gift was a proper word to say virginity and sadly his sister had now lost that gift. He looked at his parents and frowned slightly.

"What do you want us for?"

"We need you to go to Earth and find your sister, and bring her back home. NOW!" Hakoda screamed.

Sokka and Suki just looked in shock at each other trying to think about the situation.

* * *

**Okay I know that was the shortest chapter in history but an important one…at least I updated. Thankfully I continue this chapter in the next one. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I need ten reviews for the next chapter to be posted. **

**Again sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer. I promise. Lastly don't worry I haven't forgotten about Katara and Zuko's special time together, I will make a chapter on that too. In the next one. Please be patient with me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! Another chapter of Angels and Mortals ready to go. Okay so let's get started. I'm going on fourteen weeks tomorrow and for those of you who were not aware, I am having twins. That's right ladies and gentlemen! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Chapter Summary: Katara talks about her sexual encounter with someone who she thinks will understand, while Sokka and Suki finally made their decision. **

**Real quick! I figured I'm sick of using regular thoughts for their conscious so everyone welcome the chibis. **

_**Chapter 8 **_

"Zuko…" Katara whispered to herself. She remembered that fateful night when she and him had become one. It was an amazing experience but she was disappointed in herself for breaking the laws of her people. Was it his fault? Or was it hers? In her point of view she thinks it was Zuko's perverted male mind that caused the intimate bonding but who was she to judge. She was half responsible. Thinking these battling thoughts the young woman paced across the carpeted floor seeking some way out of the situation. It was absolutely impossible for immortals to be intoxicated. So why did this happen to her exactly? She couldn't remember most of it but when she had woken up she had felt refreshed, as if her soul had found its way back to Zuko's. What could that mean? The physical attraction was obvious but the emotional side of it all had been concealed.

She hadn't seen or heard from the hot headed café worker in two days, which added on to her constant and growing anger. With a stiff sigh she turned toward the large window which was hidden behind the large dark curtains.

All-in-all it was new day and she would enjoy it as best she could. The woman placed her feet on the floor and grabbed a comfortable silk dark green kimono that reached down to her calves. The embroidery was a mix of gold intertwined with dark blue. It went around the neck and ended at her stomach. She placed her soft mocha feet in the comfort and warmth of the fuzzy slippers and finally opened the door to her bedroom and stepped out. The very moment she did, she saw another door open, and out emerged a relaxed looking Teo. His pinstripe shirt was buttoned and crinkled and he held his checkered vest in his hands ready to run from the house, that is until he saw a surprised Katara.

"T-Teo…what are you doing here?"

Teo scratched his head, a blush adorning his cheeks. "Toph and I played a game last night and I stayed over." He explained.

Katara could tell he was lying through his spiritual energy. It wasn't all a lie but he was hiding some important facts. Katara didn't push him any further. She knew he had engaged in some kind of sexual act with her blind female friend but pushed that thought aside. She needed someone to talk too right now, and at this moment Teo would be perfect. He was male therefore he would understand male logic and reasoning. Toph was off the list since she had a bad temper in the mornings, so Katara felt no need to interrupt her friend's beauty sleep.

"Come downstairs Teo," the woman's voice said as she walked down the staircase and into the large kitchen. She quickly made some toast and Jasmine tea for Teo only. She only wished to watch him and ask him questions.

She turned around handing him a plate with two pieces of toast and a steaming cup of tea. Just in case she bought a bottle of Nikka to the table, just for precautions if he freaked out. That is what humans called it now days. Teo began to eat his breakfast viciously and grew scared as he felt an icy blue stare study his every move.

"Something wrong?" he swallowed his toast.

"Teo as friends…I believe we should be able to ask questions, as long as they do not leave the boundaries of our friendship…correct?" the female questioned.

Teo could only nod at her mechanical and proper use of grammar. He didn't see the harm in anything with the beautiful and "innocent" Katara, so he gave nod, and a look telling her to ask.

She nodded in appreciation, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. "It's about…sexual intercourse." The moment she said those words Teo's eyes were wide open and he almost choked on his breakfast, his cheeks bright red. Katara did not see how uncomfortable the topic made the younger man so she continued. "I understand how it happens and I've heard the pleasure is the most wonderful experience. I lost my virginity two days ago to a certain male that you may know. Now he's avoiding me. What should I do?"

"W-What the hell!" Teo gasped out scared.

"What do you mean, friend?" her eyes widened with an idiotic realization. She cupped her mouth with her hands and whispered to the younger man. "You do not know what sexual intercourse is, do you?" she gave a reassuring smile and her hushed tone now turned back to her regular tone of voice. "It's alright, I do not judge you. I just find it quite strange that you came from Toph's room and yet you do not know-"

"Stop it!"

"Oh! I did not mean to overstep bounds." The woman quivered thinking she might have lost a friend.

"No it's not that. It's just…that's a personal question…why would you ask me that?"

"You're a male. I figured you would share the same logic and would not what you are talking about." She retorted quickly.

"I say confront the guy. He's an asshole. Tell him that."

Katara had been on the mortal world for weeks now and some of their phrases still sounded vulgar to her. She grimaced at Teo's use of language and gave a low sigh. "He is not the hole of an ass, Teo. I think that it is quite rude for you to refer to anyone like that. The language is vulgar." Katara scolded.

Teo gave a low chuckle and put on his vest and jacket, thanking Katara for the breakfast and left without another word, only wishing her luck on the many discoveries of male logic. Maybe she could go the library. The stress was nibbling at her mind. She poured herself a glass of the Nikka and took a slow sip. Her peace was ruined when she saw Toph smirking in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sweetness, good morning…I guess." The woman said grumpily. Katara admired Toph when the young lady's ebony locks were down from their restraints. Her black hair reached her waist and she wore an army pajama top, and polka dotted pajama shorts. The things Toph wore were sometimes very diverse, especially in sleepwear. The young women figured as long as she can sleep then who cares what clothes she wore for pajamas. Usually her maids picked her outfits for going out and other occasions, but sleepwear was purely her choice.

"Toph can I talk to you about…male logic?"

"Does it look like I'm a damn male?" the short woman asked bluntly.

"No."

"Come on, I'll tell you some stuff. I got it from a book my mom reads to me. She insists that I get a man." Toph chuckled. With those words they left the kitchen and walked into the library ready to discovery every secret on the opposite sex and maybe use it against them. Toying with men could be fun and Katara would get Zuko back for his ignorance. One way or another.

_**The Jasmine Dragon**_

"Nephew what do you think about a nice ochre?" sixty-eight year old Iroh asked his nephew, holding the blue prints for his new tea shop. Uncle had been thinking of not only making the shop available for tea but other drinks as well, along with snacks. It was always his dream to make people happy with tea infested drinks. The thought bought a smile to his lips, but the constant silence of his nephew worried him. He sighed and placed the plans on the table and sat in the chair patiently waiting for Zuko to explain his distant behavior.

"Zuko is something wrong?"

"No!" the young man roared but did a backtrack seeing his uncle's hurt expression. Zuko raked his large pale hands through his own ebony hair and groaned. "It's…Katara." He answered truthfully. Iroh was about to ask what the problem was until a bell rang signaling a customer wanted an order.

Now that Zuko mentioned it, Katara hadn't worked for two days. Iroh stroked his beard wondering what had occurred between the two but put it to the side and took the customer's order and Zuko stayed behind in the kitchen cleaning out the tea mugs, which was usually Katara's job.

'_Katara…'_

She was sweet and innocent and he took that away from her. But she wanted it! How was it my fault?

**Chibi Zuko: You're really asking that? You dumb ass! You forced yourself on her! *Eats dragonfruit* **

**Chibi Zuko (2): *Waves hand* Ah, please! The girl wanted it! You have nothing to worry about. **

Zuko hated his internal battles. It always confused him. He had always been a confused man but his battles made it worse. His father had been abusive and his mother…he never knew her. He only had pictures of her. He heaved a sigh as he finished the last dish. Without saying a word he grabbed his jacket, exited the kitchen, and left the Jasmine Dragon with no setbacks.

His life sucked. His dad was a freak, his sister was a pyscho, and he took advantage of an intoxicated woman. What else could go wrong? He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the streets, enjoying fresh air.

_**Outside of Town**_

A large crater was in the dark colored earth. Lying in the ditch was a male and female. In other words, Sokka and Suki had finally arrived.

**Damn I hated this chapter. My brain cells are sizzled. I take any ideas, so don't be afraid to PM me. Also thank you guys for congratulating me on my pregnancy, because so far it isn't easy. I'll post as soon as I can…and I really need to stop leaving so many cliffhangers. It's even giving me a headache :P**


End file.
